


【盾冬】霸道总裁爱上我

by Elecesis



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elecesis/pseuds/Elecesis
Summary: 双总裁文一个撩人反被艹出水的惨案日总裁包唧啦





	1. Chapter 1

1  
Bucky靠坐在健身房里的落地窗前，手里拿着一只一次性塑料纸杯，汗巾随意地搭在肩膀上，两只眼睛随意地在健身房里打量。这个时间点人还不多，身旁的Tony Stark和他随意地说着什么，他没听太清，两只眼睛直盯着对面躺在卧推架上的男人。他的皮肤很白，屈起的腿精壮修长，金发贴在前额，单薄的运动背心被汗沾湿紧紧贴在身上，显出胸前两块饱满的胸肌，动作自然是从容不迫，绷紧的肌肉线条十分完美。  
Tony顺着他的视线看过去，知道Bucky起了色心。他一直是这样，喜欢这种硬朗热辣的男人，不爱叫那些软趴趴的站街男。他露出看好戏一般的坏笑，只是Bucky没看见。  
“你认识？”Bucky问。  
“Steve，他常来这里。”  
和他睡过的很多MB一样的艺名。Bucky点点头，他很少这个时间点来这里，看来这让他错过了一个很不错的人。他的视线太露骨，Steve不一会就举着杠铃看了过来，起先他只看到了Tony，就朝他露出一个微笑，后来视线落在Bucky身上，顿了一会才朝他点点头。  
“很贵？”  
“跟你差不多。”  
对Tony的玩笑话不置可否，Bucky眯起眼，“你和他睡过了？”  
“没，他对我没兴趣。”  
Bucky挑了挑眉，“MB的架子还摆那么高？”  
Tony耸耸肩，“人家一炮难求。”  
Bucky没说话，只一口喝光了塑料杯子里的水，把杯子和毛巾放到一边，他走过去，Steve刚好从卧推架上坐了起来擦汗，发觉背后的光线被挡出了才回过神来。  
没等Steve问出口，Bucky已经自报了家门。  
“Bucky。”  
大多数MB听到他的名字都不会拒绝，他有钱，付得起价格，长得又好看，让人没法拒绝。  
果然，对方朝他笑笑，洁白的牙齿露出一点，一双眼睛蓝的纯粹。他用汗巾擦了擦手朝他伸出来。  
“Steve。”  
够上道的。Bucky象征性握住那只手，掌心微热着，带着点被汗浸过的潮，他很快又放开。  
“今晚来我家？”  
Steve笑的诚恳，脸颊带点运动过后的红润，眼角皱起细细的笑纹，倒真像是Bucky在真诚地向他搭话似的，“打算请我喝杯咖啡吗？”  
Bucky笑了笑，他不介意对方隐晦地把做爱叫成“喝咖啡”：“对，来吗？”  
“好啊。”Steve又转过脸朝Tony的方向示意了一下，“要跟Tony打声招呼吗？”  
Tony朝他们招招手，倒没过去，只咬着塑料纸杯问走回来的Bucky：“他答应了？”  
“答应了，现在准备去我家‘喝咖啡’。”  
Tony好笑地看了Steve一眼：“说不定真的只是喝杯咖啡而已。”  
Bucky斜他一眼，从鼻子里哼了哼，“得了吧，要怪只能怪你撩不到。”

Bucky是坐Steve的车回家的。只是普通的三厢本田，车里不算宽敞，却透着一股干净味。Bucky把车窗摇下来，一只手撑在车窗上，眼睛却没看窗外，只上下打量着Steve。他已经换下了在健身房里的白色运动背心，穿上了普通T恤。料子看着不是太贵，靠近锁骨的两颗扣子却扣得结实。衣服不大，正好能凸显出他宽厚的肩膀和线条优美的胸肌。他两手抓着方向盘，霓虹灯的彩光在他脸上扫过，他两眼直视着前方，似乎丝毫不受Bucky视线的干扰。  
Bucky忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，这人绝对是他睡过的人里排的上最辣的一个，他从没有像现在这样想马上把他按在驾驶位上狠狠来一发。  
“听说你常去那里的健身房。”  
“对，是Tony介绍我去的。”  
“嗯哼，那儿还挺不错的。”Tony果然够意思。他想着，又问：“你做这行多久了？”  
“这行？”Steve重复了一下，忽然笑了笑，在一闪而过的灯光下竟然显得很让人心悸，“没多久，七八年吧。”  
很好，Bucky暗暗想到。他不喜欢教别人太多，也不喜欢一操就碎的人，有经验的人反而更好。但不知道为什么，仔细想了想，Bucky又突然有点恼羞成怒。  
正犹豫着还要不要问点什么，Steve已经踩下了刹车，把车端端正正地停在了停车位上。  
他们在电梯里没有交流，Bucky只看着显示楼层的数字一下接一下的跳动，下身亢奋的血液像是要沸腾起来。他偷偷注意着Steve，对方倒是没有太兴奋，只是脸上还带着强烈运动过后的些微红晕，这让他有些失望，看来对方对他的兴趣并不是太大。  
不过出钱的是他，需要被取悦的人也是他，MB的想法他不太想去深究。  
他打开房门，一进门就把Steve按在了门板上亲他，对方似乎有些措手不及，眼睛睁得很大，嘴唇却还是顺从地张开，任Bucky把舌尖伸进去，在他的口腔内壁搅动，再卷住他的舌，用力吮吸。事实上Bucky不喜欢和人接吻，但Steve的嘴唇实在是柔软得火辣，让人忍不住亲上去。Bucky吻得卖力，似乎Steve的唾液里都带着甜味。他们刚运动完，全身上下都还是汗的味道，这让Steve闻上去更男人，Bucky的一只手难耐地按压着他的背部，往下抚摸到他的脊椎骨时却被用力地一把打开。  
Bucky被迫后退了两步，对上Steve的眼睛时却被对方冷下来的目光钉住，定在了原地。  
但不过片刻，Bucky就回过神来，抱着胳膊好笑地看着对方：“你不会真的以为我是请你来喝咖啡的吧？”  
Steve的脸已经因为猝不及防的亲吻变得通红，他紧紧攥着拳头，Bucky毫不怀疑下一刻它就会揍到自己脸上。但他没有，他只是紧紧皱着眉头，很久之后深呼吸了一口气，然后慢慢吐出来。  
“很抱歉，打扰了。”说完便头也不回地离开了。  
这下Bucky真的怔在了原地。  
………………他真的只是来喝咖啡的？  
……Tony这个混蛋。

Bucky一夜未睡。  
第二天，Bucky紧绷着脸来到私人会客室，今天有一个十分重要的慈善合作企划案要谈，合作方与他们同样财力雄厚，据说对方的CEO也在商界摸爬打滚多年，处理过大大小小的事务，不会是个好惹的货色。  
Bucky咬了咬牙，如果昨晚那个叫Steve的男人没有害他半夜在床上想着他的脸打手枪的话，他今天绝对能笑脸迎人。  
这时，会客室的门打开，助理小声地对来人说了一句“请进”便带上了门。Bucky回过头，对面的金发男人也抬起眼来，名贵的西装穿在身上竟然比昨晚的便装看起来还要禁欲热辣并且正中Bucky的下怀。  
两人同时一愣。  
“……你好。”“……你好。”  
……  
异口同声的两个人又是一愣。  
最后还是Steve先笑开，走上前去朝他伸出手。  
“Steve，Steve Rogers。”  
原来Steve不是他的艺名，是他的真名。Bucky咬咬牙，再次握住了那只手。  
“James Barnes。”  
说话的同时，Bucky已经在心里把Tony捏碎了一万遍。


	2. Chapter 2

2  
“Sam，麻烦你帮我查一个人的资料，明天发到我的电子邮箱。”  
“好，谁？”  
“Bucky。没有姓。应该是T健身房的会员。”  
“……T健身房？你以前不是都在S健身房健身的吗？”  
“Tony介绍我去的，这几天去试了一下，还不错。怎么了？”  
“……T健身房的主要客流量是MB，还有少量猎艳的上层人士。”Sam停顿了一下，“就像你这样的。”  
“……”  
“所以，你是要我查一个……”  
“不是！”Steve快速打断了他，不由自主地把肩膀夹着的手机拿到了手上，“……他是，咳，约MB的那个。”  
“……？？”  
“……”  
“嘿，不是吧……”  
“……”  
“那你们……”  
“没有。他把我带到了他家里，我发现他的想法以后拒绝了他。”  
“……你还去他家了？”  
“我以为他只是想要请我喝杯咖啡。”  
“……队长。”Sam和Steve是大学时橄榄球校队的队友，私下里只有在进行朋友之间的谈话时Sam才会这么叫他，“你现在的意思是，你在后悔拒绝他了吗？”  
“没有，我只是想……”  
“嗯，认真谈一次恋爱，我知道了。”  
“……”  
————  
Steve没想到会再见到Bucky，至少不是那么快。  
洽谈的过程与平常无异，因为慈善企划的主办方是Bucky的CE集团，所以需要Steve准备的材料并不是太多。他有些听不清Bucky说话的声音，注意力全专注在昨天夜里Bucky用力咬住他的嘴唇上，他在说话的间隙会不时伸出舌尖舔一舔略微干燥的下唇，原本就比常人偏红的嘴唇便带上一层水光，双唇微微抿起时都会让Steve感到一阵电流游走过全身。  
他有些紧张，和Bucky的这次会面是他这么多年来的会谈里最心不在焉的一次，那双嘴唇，那双手的触感仿佛还留在自己的皮肤上，火辣辣地烧着。  
他和Bucky一定都是久仰大名了，但谁都知道CE集团和Steve主持经营的SS集团的CEO从来不喜欢在公众场合露面，所以直到今天他才知道原来CE公司的CEO就是Bucky，而他竟然是个喜欢约MB的人。这一点让Steve不自觉地绷起了咬肌，唇角紧紧抿着，直到Bucky在他面前晃了晃钢笔，他才猛然回过神来。  
“如果没有异议的话，在合同上签个字？”Bucky把合同从桌上推到Steve跟前，接着一只手撑着下巴，唇角露出了今天见到Steve以后的第一抹笑，“或者你可以先拿回去看看，毕竟你刚刚并没有认真听我在说什么，对吗？”  
“……抱歉。”不可否认地，Steve内心闪过一丝慌张，但职场的素养让他很快就镇定下来，“昨天睡得不太好，我很抱歉。我会回去好好研究这份合同，过几天再约个时间来和你商谈。”  
Bucky愣了愣，然后笑容又敛了起来，公式化地点点头，“那今天就到这里。”说着，秘书已经为Steve打开了会客室的门，Steve走了两步，回头看了看Bucky，始终还是没忍住，喊了一声：“……Bucky。”  
“嗯哼，如果你不打算和我睡的话，我建议你还是不要叫我‘Bucky’比较好，因为那会让我忍不住把你按在墙上当着我的女秘书的面来个全垒打。”Bucky没有把他送出门口，他逆着光站在落地窗前，Steve看不清他的表情，但他知道自己的脸一定涨红了。秘书垂着头将他请出门，直到走到CE公司大楼的门口，Steve还是没有将心跳平复下来。  
他的秘书Sam跟在他身后，直到他重重呼出一口气才拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“嘿，队长，你还好吗？”  
Steve将那份合同递给Sam，勉强地笑笑：“还不错，除了CE集团的CEO是Bucky之外。”  
“……什么？你说的是昨晚那个……Buc…Buck……？”  
“Bucky。”Steve补充道，“没错，就是他。”  
“……”

此时，Bucky在会客室的落地窗前看着Steve坐进了他那辆本田里，拨通了Tony的私人电话。  
“Tony，你为什么骗我Steve Rogers是个MB？”  
“什么？你别冤枉人，我可没说过他是MB。”  
“混蛋，你说他跟我一样贵。”  
“他一分钟的身价确实跟你不相上下啊。”  
“你还说他一炮难求！”  
“那你和他睡了吗？”  
“……”  
“看吧。”Tony得意地笑了一声，“我说他真的只是去你家喝杯咖啡吧。”  
Bucky眯起眼睛看着那辆本田调转车头，“你等着，我会睡到他的。”  
————  
和Steve再次会面的时间定在了三天后的早上。Steve比前几天来的时候穿得要更加帅气，他穿着一件浅条纹衬衫，外面套了一套深灰色西装，领带一丝不苟地塞进西装里。为了在Tony面前挣回面子，Bucky昨晚强迫自己睡了个好觉好让今天能好好对付Steve，而这也让今天的Steve的性感在他眼里更加清晰。他压下被Steve激起的一身鸡皮疙瘩，清了清嗓子，走上前去跟Steve象征性握了握手，对方的手心依旧微热着，带一点潮，Bucky下意识舔了舔嘴唇。  
在两个多小时的会谈之后，Steve终于在合同上签下了自己的名字。Bucky趁Steve没注意长舒了一口气，心脏开始加速跳动起来。他默默对自己啐了一口，嘿，得了吧，只不过是要循序渐进地勾引Steve爬上你的床而已，别像个第一次恋爱的傻男孩一样。  
他偷偷瞄了瞄Steve，对方正好也抬起眼看他，视线对上的瞬间两个人都有些不自在地移开了目光，但Bucky狠狠一掐自己的大腿，又把眼睛转回来，尽量使目光里的笑变得友善一些。  
“好了，现在公事谈完了，我想我们可以谈谈我们的私事？当然，如果你不介意的话。”  
Steve怔了怔，脸似乎飞快地红了一下，笑了笑：“当然不介意。”  
“抱歉……我是说，对于前几天晚上的事情，我很抱歉，都是Tony那个家伙……真的很抱歉，我以为你是MB。”Bucky几乎要对自己竖中指了，说这句话的时候他居然好几次咬到了舌头。  
“没关系，我也很抱歉，那么贸然地就离开。”Steve抿了抿嘴唇，那双蓝眼睛看着Bucky的时候让他几乎崩溃，“不过，我能问一句吗，Tony说了我什么？”  
Bucky脱口而出：“他说你一炮难求。”  
“……”  
“………”  
“……他也没说错，我…”Steve微微垂下头，避开了Bucky的眼睛，“我反对婚前性行为。”  
“…………………”  
“Buc……Barnes先生？”  
“那今天要来我家喝杯咖啡吗？”  
听见这句话的Steve的瞳孔缩了缩，Bucky恨不得咬断自己的舌头。他看着Steve咬了咬嘴唇，恨恨地补充道：“这次真的只是喝杯咖啡。”


	3. Chapter 3

3  
Bucky没有直接回家，而是开车去到了城南的一家蛋糕店前。  
Steve坐在车里，后视镜的右下角贴了两个小小的粉红色心形贴纸，只要一入镜他的眼角就围绕着两颗红心，他忍不住摸了摸自己的眼角，低头笑了一下。  
车门打开，Bucky的身体先钻了进来，接着递给他一个蛋糕盒。  
“谢谢。”  
“你笑什么？”  
“你的后视镜很有意思。”  
Bucky扫了后视镜一眼，哼笑一声：“我一个朋友硬要在上面贴的，我懒得撕掉，就让它留在那里了。”他把包装精致的蛋糕盒放到后座上，两只手脱掉手套后搓了搓，放到空调喷气口前烘了一会。  
“从这里回你家至少需要半个小时吧。”  
“没错，因为太不方便了，我还想过要不要搬来这附近住。”  
“哦？它看起来可没有你说的那么好吃。”Steve轻笑一下，小声念了念蛋糕盒上的店名，“Xavier’s。”  
“你会为你这句话付出代价的，蠢蛋Steve Rogers。”  
“哦，我以为自己的智商测试也许会比被Tony一句话耍的团团转的人要稍微可观一些。”  
Bucky转头看了一眼倒后镜，从鼻子里发出不屑的笑声，“Punk。”  
Steve笑起来，没有反驳。  
————  
这是Steve第二次走进Bucky的家，也是他第一次认真地打量这套房子。与他的想像不同，Bucky没有住在豪华别墅里，而只是买了一套普通的四室两厅的房子。  
室内十分干净整洁，液晶屏电视机上正在直播橄榄球比赛，现场观众发出的欢呼声混杂在一片嘈杂里，音量不大，Steve甚至还能听到Bucky在厨房里捣鼓咖啡壶的声音。  
他坐在电视正前方，神色十分自然，Bucky走过来，把一个马克杯放在他面前。  
“谢谢。”他两手抓起马克杯，热气在他面前升腾起来，看着Bucky在他侧面的短沙发上坐下来。  
Bucky拆开放在他面前的蛋糕盒，Steve已经把盒子打开，用叉子挖了一口蛋糕。  
Bucky用眼角余光观察着Steve的表情，得意地笑了笑。  
“现在告诉我你有没有为自己说过的话后悔。”  
Steve用拇指抹了抹嘴角上的蛋糕残渣，点点头：“好吧，我承认它确实很不错。怪不得你花了半小时开车也要去买。”  
“我只吃他们店里的蛋糕。你知道，Tony说过我的身价是一分钟两千万，来这儿买蛋糕需要花费我半个小时，也就是说，每来这里一次，我就会有六个亿的损失。”Bucky往嘴里送进去一大口蛋糕，腮帮子一下鼓胀起来，“但是我还是会去买。由此可见这家店的蛋糕是多么好吃。”  
“OK，OK，我以后会常去光顾的。”Steve耸了耸肩。  
Bucky咀嚼了一会嘴里的蛋糕，舌尖在口腔里舔了一圈，又伸出来舔了舔嘴唇，才状似无意地问：“你现在单身么？”  
Steve快速看了他一眼，顿了一下：“是的。”  
“可你说你干这行六七年了？”  
“我以为Tony告诉了你我是谁，而你问的是我在SS工作几年了……我确实是在SS里工作六七年了。”  
Bucky打量了他一会，对方很少跟他对视，更多时候他都在专注地看着电视上的比赛直播。  
“你很喜欢橄榄球？”  
“大学时我是校队的，我们学校经常拿国家比赛的冠军。”  
“嗯哼，这么说你是A大的？A大的橄榄球队一直很有名。”  
“对。”  
“你在球队里是什么位置？”  
“防守线锋。”  
Bucky点点头，Steve依然没有看他。他喝了一口咖啡，突然说：“你知道，如果仔细观察你的话，会让人发现你那双眼睛是带着一点绿的蓝色。”  
Steve的视线瞬间落在了他身上，Bucky忍不住得逞般笑了一下。  
“我的意思是，你应该很受欢迎，可以找个很好的女人好好过日子。”Bucky用眼神示意了一下他毫无戒圈痕迹的无名指，“我猜你一定也没结过婚。”  
Steve苦笑地摇了摇头，Bucky感觉他终于放松了一些。“确实没有……没人会愿意跟一个会踩到她们脚的男人跳舞，甚至很少有女人跟我搭讪。”  
“嗯哼，所以这是你反对婚前性行为的借口么？因为搭讪不到女人？”Bucky笑了笑，“兄弟，你可错过太多美好的事情了。”  
“不，事实上……倒不如说我已经习惯了不被女性欢迎。我想我只是在等待。”  
“等什么？”  
Steve抿了抿唇角，那瞬间Bucky的思维突然像过电般停顿了一下。  
“嗯……合适的人吧。也许是合适的舞伴。”  
“然后在那之前都不会和别人做爱？”  
“……你说过我只是来喝咖啡的。”  
“好吧，那你看我怎么样？”  
“……”  
————  
“反正我不怕你会踩到我的舞鞋。”Bucky放下叉子，用手有些局促地比划了两下，语速也不由自主变快，“如果你想的话，我以后也不会到处……哦不，我可以保证只和你一个人上床。”  
Bucky稍微舔了一下变得干涩的嘴唇，眼前这个年轻人的脸颊变得有些红润，Bucky坚信那不是因为暖气开得太足。  
马克杯里的咖啡已经变冷了，不再往上冒热气。Steve沉默地把一大口蛋糕送进嘴里，牙齿咀嚼食物的声音一度充斥在鼓膜周围。  
“………………如果你只是因为想和我上床，才想和我在一起，我拒绝。”Steve小口地咬碎嘴里的蛋糕残渣，慢慢说道。  
“那要怎样的你才会接受？”  
Steve拿起马克杯抿了一口变凉的咖啡，又笑了一下，“这很难说，也许，以结婚为前提的话，没准可以。”  
Bucky看着他，不由得笑出声来，“你看起来可不是这么直接的人。不过你是第一次和男人聊天吗，听起来可真笨。”  
Steve低下头，Bucky看见了他变红的耳朵，声音却还是带着笑意的轻松，“不是，但是你大概是最后一个。”  
Bucky微怔，随即笑开来，“哈，但你可不是我最后一个搭讪的男人。”  
“嗯哼，我不是吗？”   
“你当然不是。”  
“所以说我们能以结婚为前提谈恋爱？”  
“你想的话我现在可以马上跟你飞去挪威登记。”  
“然后和我上床以后再跟我离婚？”  
“啊哈，你还真聪明。”  
“所以我们还是得从谈恋爱开始。”  
“好吧，如果我说是的话你就愿意跟我在一起？”  
“你可以试试。”  
“好吧，你是。”  
“还有一个条件。”Steve笑起来，眼角的细纹又浮起来，Bucky忍不住想象吻在那些褶皱上是怎样的感觉， “如果有人可以叫你‘Bucky’的话，那个人只能是我，或者你的朋友也行，但是其他人不可以。”  
“哦，你干脆直接提出禁止我去约炮。我不是保证只和你一个人上床了吗？”  
Steve笑意更浓：“我不上床。”  
“哦，上帝……好吧，那你介意接吻吗。”  
Steve弯了弯眼角，Bucky已经放下了叉子，直接侧过身子扯住了Steve的领带，把Steve拉到了面前，含住了他的上唇。  
Steve没有犹豫地微张开嘴，Bucky的舌头很轻易便探了进去，对方的舌尖也卷了上来，这让Bucky感到兴奋。Steve本能地抓住他的手臂以保持平衡，慢慢将他的身体带到自己怀里。Bucky的吻和第一次不一样，这次更像是一种试探，Steve变换着亲吻的角度，告诉Bucky这次自己不会再拒绝他。  
“吻技比我想象的好啊。”在分开的间隙，Bucky笑道。  
“谢谢，你也不错。”  
全身的血液不由自主地涌向了下身，Bucky的舌尖全是柔软的蛋糕香甜的味道，仿佛他整个人就像一块甜腻的蜂蜜软糖。Bucky一边笑一边捧着Steve的脑袋，身体慢慢靠向Steve，然而就在他打算把手放到Steve胯上时，Steve放开了他，把他的手按了回去。  
“等等。”Steve笑着又亲了亲他的嘴唇，“我不做爱。”  
“啊……好吧。”Bucky泄气地撇了撇嘴，Steve显然看穿了他的计划，并且不打算让他得逞，“那这几天要留下来吗？我下周有一笔生意要飞伦敦，大概半个月的时间，我们没什么时间见面了。”  
Steve看着Bucky的眼睛，抿了抿嘴唇。  
空气忽然间安静下来，直到很久之后Bucky忍不住掐了一下Steve的手腕。  
他知道Steve也许已经看穿了自己偷偷打的小算盘，但不知道为什么，他也有一种自信，如果他坚持，Steve会答应他。  
“……好吧。”最终，Steve点了点头。


	4. Chapter 4

4  
下午六点五十分，Steve从办公室里快速走出来，Sam跟在他的身后。  
茶水间里传来一些窃窃私语。  
“嘿，你们知道吗，总经理昨天去了James Barnes的家！”  
“James Barnes？”  
“就是CE集团的总经理！”  
…………  
Sam看着Steve变红的耳朵，咳嗽了一声，跟在Steve身后进了电梯。  
“明天的行程比较清闲，只有上午八点到十二点的年度总结会议，下午三点到四点半安排的和Stark集团的Tony Stark先生的新合作项目洽谈。”  
“年度报表的进度呢？刚刚交到我手上的只有这三个月的季度报表，而且上面的数据还不够完整，让他们拿回去补充一下。”Steve合上手里的文件。  
“已经交代他们晚上七点之前发到我的邮箱，今晚我检查完过后会发到你的邮箱。”  
“上次和CE集团谈的慈善合作有什么安排吗？”  
“三周之后的周二晚上会举行一场慈善晚会，宣布我们公司与CE集团的合作关系。”  
Steve点点头，走出电梯，他远远便看见了停在楼下的那辆醒目的白色的凯迪拉克XLR跑车，Bucky抱着一束玫瑰靠在车门上低头玩手机。他把手里的文件递还给Sam：“帮我查一下下周的行程，然后把工作全部推后，总之下周要空出来。”他看着Sam笑了笑，“谢了。”  
Sam锤了一下Steve的肩膀：“跟我道什么谢啊。”又看了看那辆拉风的凯迪拉克，“去吧，祝你好运。”  
————  
Bucky正在编辑给秘书的邮件，余光瞥见到Steve从公司门口走出来，便收好手机，直起身，单手理了理自己的领带和深灰色西装。  
“嗨。”  
“嗨。”  
Steve指了指那辆凯迪拉克：“新车？”  
“嗯哼。”  
Steve朝街道两边张望了一下，抿起嘴笑了笑。  
“抱歉，说好六点半我会下来。人事部临时出了点状况，我得去处理。”  
“我等你倒是无所谓，毕竟你是我男朋友。”Bucky把那束玫瑰举到Steve面前，“只是你再让她多等一分钟，她就要谢了。”  
Steve笑着把花接过来，低头吻了吻其中一朵花，“我很抱歉让你久等了，小姐。”  
周围已经有人把视线投在他们身上，Bucky打量了一下Steve的表情，一边给他拉开了副驾驶的车门，对他做了个“请”的手势。  
Steve看了看他，抿嘴笑了笑，屈身坐进车子里。Bucky关上车门，回头对周围的人露出了一个迷人的微笑。  
————   
车子驶上大桥时，空中下起了雪。Bucky开了刮雨器，Steve看了看窗外，皱了皱眉。  
“这好像不是去你家的方向。”  
“今天去你家。”  
“我家？”  
“嗯……你家离机场近，我不是明早十点的飞机吗，去你家我可以多睡一会再起床。”  
“据我所知我家离机场的距离是你家到机场的两倍多。”  
Bucky看了他一眼，话里带着点笑意：“我只是听说你家是两室一厅的小房子，想去看看这么小的房子是怎么容得下我们SS集团的总经理Rogers先生的。”  
“顺便听说我家只有一张床？”  
“嗯？是吗？那看来我们今晚得睡一张床上了。你应该不介意我们一起睡吧？”  
“……Bucky。”  
“而且前几天送你的几束花还在我家里呢，总不能天天把我送你的东西放在我家吧？”Bucky朝Steve眨了眨眼。  
“……”  
“改天我再让助理把那些花送到你家里。”  
Steve没再说什么，Bucky笑了起来，抽出一只手握住Steve的，又被对方回握住。  
经过这几天的相处，Bucky看出来Steve大概是真的喜欢他。  
不仅因为他对自己总是很迁就，更重要的是，他每次注视着自己的视线都十分纯粹。  
Bucky当然想跟Steve上床，但利用和玩弄别人的感情也不是他会干的事情。尽管面子也很重要，但今晚Steve要是还拒绝他，他也打算让这段关系就到此为止了。  
Steve的手掌温暖干燥，Bucky很喜欢这种感觉。然而没过几秒就被Steve把手按回了方向盘上。  
“好好开车。”  
Bucky轻笑一声：“遵命，Rogers先生。”  
车子驶过一个十字路口，开进了一个普通住宅小区停进了停车场，Bucky走下车绕过车头，为Steve打开了车门并在他走下车时护住他的头顶。  
Steve看他的眼神有些无奈，而Bucky只是朝他歪头一笑，把一串车钥匙塞进了他的西装口袋里。  
“给你的。”  
“凯迪拉克的车钥匙？”  
“新婚礼物，预备的。”  
“新婚礼物？”  
“以结婚为目的，不是吗？”  
Steve原本只是含笑的眼睛忽然震了一下，Bucky马上意识到自己说了不该说的话，只能尽量自然地朝僵住的Steve狡黠地眨眨眼，然后转身潇洒地朝电梯走去，顺手晃了一圈指尖上挂着的Steve家里的钥匙。  
Steve怔了好一会才反应过来，Bucky已经站在了电梯前，他咬了咬嘴唇，大步走上去。电梯门正好打开，Bucky听到脚步声刚一回头就被Steve抓住手臂，两个人跌跌撞撞地进了电梯，Bucky的嘴唇一下就被Steve含住，整个人被用力压在了墙上。Steve的手掌滑过楼层按键按下了最高层，接着便顺到了Bucky的腰上，将他一把按向自己，两人紧贴着。  
Bucky有些措手不及，身体刚本能往后闪避一些又马上被猛地拽进Steve的身体。唇缝被柔软湿润的舌头撬开挤了进去，口腔内壁被无情地碾过一圈，Bucky睁大的眼睛里只有Steve闭着眼睛沉溺在亲吻里的忘情，同时还不忘好好护着自己送给他的那一束花。  
舌尖被卷住，Bucky不想再思考Steve为什么突然如此主动的原因，闭上了眼睛，双手环上Steve的腰，激烈地回应了起来。  
他们一路推搡黏腻着进了家门，一打开门Bucky立刻把Steve反扣在了墙上，顺手顺过Steve手里的花随手扔到鞋柜上。  
Steve停了一下。  
“每天都在给你送，不用在意这一束。”  
Bucky等不及了，Steve已经硬了，如果这样都吃不到的话就不是Steve Rogers不行而是他James Barnes不行了。他不由分说地扒掉了自己和Steve的上衣，一秒钟也不想浪费地撞上Steve被啃得发红的嘴唇。就在他打算直接扯下Steve的西裤时，Steve按住了他的肩膀。  
“抱歉，我……”Steve用力咽下一口唾沫，“……不做爱。”  
“………………”Bucky感到自己的理智快崩溃了，“你已经硬了，伙计。”  
“……我可以自己解决，抱歉。”  
“你要怎么解决，一个人在厕所打手枪吗？那我怎么办？”  
“……你可以先去，我可以忍一忍。”  
“……………………”  
Steve没有看他，Bucky想他也许在看那束被他糟蹋过的可怜的花。看着Steve两只捏紧的拳头，Bucky咬了咬牙，最后还是叹了口气。  
“不做爱。我帮你用嘴，你介意吗。”  
Steve终于抬眼看他，眼睛里却还是犹豫，Bucky没给他拒绝的机会，马上补充道：“我没帮别人做过。”  
“…………………”  
“你介意的话，我就走了。”  
Steve扣住了他的手肘。  
“…………去浴室，我不想…弄脏你。”  
————  
热水浇灌着两个男人光裸的身体，Bucky跪在Steve的两腿之间，一只手扶着Steve的大腿，另一只手套弄着自己胀得发疼的性器。Steve的家伙很大，含在嘴里就像要把他的口腔都撑开。  
热气在浴室里升腾，让视线也变得有些模糊起来。Steve眯着眼睛，指腹和指背来回反复地抚摸着Bucky的鬓角和脸颊。Bucky努力回忆着以前的MB是怎样用嘴帮他做的，一边艰难地活动舌尖舔舐Steve的阴茎，又用口腔黏膜摩擦着顶端，尽量把Steve的阴茎吞得更深一些。  
Steve的性器很烫，他的全身都很烫。平常隔着衣物的触碰并没有太明显的感觉，直到现在的肌肤相亲Bucky才发现对方的体温似乎比常人要更高一些，只要稍微触碰就热得像是全身的欲望都燃烧了起来。  
起初只能在水声中依稀听到Steve轻微的喘息声，但更多的是Steve在自己嘴里擦过发出的黏腻水声。而在Steve明显兴奋起来后，阴茎在他嘴里又胀大了一圈，Steve开始难以自持般轻轻晃动腰部，阴茎便一深一浅地操进喉咙。Bucky的下巴打开到极致，甚至已经开始酸胀疼痛，舌尖被摩擦到麻木，唾液混着热水顺着下巴滴落，双眼也因为上面和下面的双重刺激而蒙上了一层水雾。Steve很有节制地没有操得太深直进他的喉咙，但毕竟是第一次给男人做这种事，即使只是这种程度也让他感到剧烈得腿软。  
Bucky开始紧紧抓住Steve的大腿，那上面马上就被攥出了几道红痕。他感到Steve的大腿肌肉紧绷着，这让他的另一只手更快速地撸动着自己坚挺的阴茎好让自己得到更多的快感。本能的燃烧让Steve的操动变得更快，生理性眼泪已经溢出了Bucky的眼眶，又被热水冲走。  
鼻尖碰到了湿润的耻毛，抬眼往上看，正好对上Steve深邃得惊人的眼睛，掺杂着欲望，和更深更纯粹的感情。  
Bucky射了出来。  
Steve似乎也差不多到了顶点，他想要退出去，然而Bucky却一把按住了他的臀部，滚烫的精液射进了嘴里。因为自己的动作，精液灌得很深，几乎一下子全部流进了喉管，火辣地灼烧着喉咙。舌尖残留着一丝丝的腥味，很快便被热水冲淡了。  
他有些恍惚地摸了摸自己酸痛的下巴，而Steve只是怔了一瞬，便跪了下来，轻轻地吻了吻他的嘴唇，接着紧紧抱住了他。

当两人裹着浴袍倒在床上盖好被子，Bucky的眼角依旧带着些高潮后的潮红。Steve看起来很累，一只手却依然搂着Bucky的腰，另一只手的拇指顺着他的眉形抚过，在眉尾轻轻摩挲。  
Bucky的喉咙很痛，有点说不出话来，只能出神地看着Steve那双在黑暗里蓝的惊人的眼睛。  
Steve笑的很轻，声音也很轻，絮絮叨叨地在Bucky耳边说着什么。  
“你知道吗，遇见你，我好像回到了十六岁。”  
Bucky的瞳孔缩了缩，忍不住舔了一下嘴唇，喉咙却又干涩起来。他沉默着，直到Steve呼吸平稳地睡着都没把那句“分手”说出口。  
————  
Bucky在黑暗中睁开眼睛，抬眼看了一眼床头的电子闹钟，时间显示凌晨三点整。然而他知道已经清醒得睡不着了，干脆摸黑拿过手机给他关系最好的损友Natasha发了条短信。  
Bucky：睡了吗？  
Natasha：现在凌晨三点了，大哥。  
Bucky：秒回四舍五入等于没睡。  
Natasha：你最好祈祷我明天没空骚扰你。  
Natasha：说正事。  
Bucky：今天发生了很多事，我好烦。  
Natasha：说重点。  
Bucky：我今晚用嘴帮他了，但是还是没上床。  
Natasha：历史性的一天，James Barnes的嘴巴终于被开荤了。  
Bucky：……  
Natasha：前几天他拒绝和你睡一张床，你今天去他家只是为了达到和他一起睡觉的目的。目的达到了，就不要太贪心了，拜托。  
Natasha：才一周不到，用嘴四舍五入可以等于上床了，你还有什么不满。还是说你想用这件事当分手礼物，但是现在又反悔了？  
Bucky：……其实重点不是这个。重点是，他和我想象中有点不一样。  
Natasha：……怎么说？  
Bucky：今天下午我去他公司接他下班，周围的路人都看到我给他送花了，但是他居然一点反应都没有。我以为他至少会害羞到脸红。  
Natasha：不敢相信男人的事情你还要来问我。  
Natasha：你难道不知道有些人只会在特定的人面前害羞吗。  
Bucky：…………还有，我没说完。  
Bucky：让我组织一下语言。  
Natasha：不知道怎么说就别说了。你以为自己是十六岁小孩吗？有问题自己解决，不要再打扰我睡觉，再见。


	5. Chapter 5

5  
清晨醒来时Steve已经不见了踪影，伸手在床单上胡乱蹭了两下，那上面也早没了人的体温。他艰难地转过头去看床头的电子闹钟，时间显示六点刚过。他迷迷糊糊撑着身体坐起来，头很痛，眼睛也不太睁得开，他随手在床头柜上摸手机，却忽然摸到了一把叉子。  
他眨了眨眼，看向床头。  
盘子上摆放着一块Xavier’s的芒果慕斯蛋糕，旁边放着一杯鲜橙汁。叉子被Bucky的手碰歪，掉在床头柜上发出清脆的声响。  
Bucky下意识舔了舔嘴唇，房门正好打开，Steve一边用干毛巾擦着湿漉漉的金发一边走进来，上身赤裸着，精壮饱满的胸肌毫无保留地展现出来，看见Bucky已经坐了起来，他露出了一个温暖的笑容。  
Buck瞬间醒了一半。  
“我已经联系了你的助理和司机，半个小时以后他们会到我家楼下。”  
Bucky抓了一下头发，下意识说：“我不记得我给过你他们的联系方式。”  
说完他就意识到自己这句话是多么的蠢——Steve肯定也有属于自己的情报网。  
然而Steve只是淡淡地笑了笑，把毛巾搭在肩上，打开了衣柜。  
“你先去洗漱，然后把早餐吃了。衣服我放在客厅的沙发上，等你换好衣服应该就到时间下楼了。”  
“你不和我一起去机场吗。”  
“我今早有年度总结会议，不能送你过去了。”  
Bucky点点头，磨磨唧唧地翻身下床，拖着脚步去了浴室。

浴室里有一套全新的洗漱用具，但剃须刀却只有一个。Bucky一边刷牙一边在洗手台上翻找了一阵，确定这里只有一个剃须刀。  
剃须刀对男人来说是很私人的物品，Bucky不认为Steve是会忽略这种细节的人。  
犹豫了好一阵，Bucky还是把剃须刀放回了原来的位置。  
从浴室里走出来，Steve已经换上了正装，金发上似乎还抹上了发胶，整个人看起来高雅而知性。Bucky还没从Steve这个造型对视觉神经的冲击上回过神来，Steve就已经走了过来，一只手抚过他下巴上新冒出来的短短的胡渣，嘴唇凑过去含吻了一下Bucky的下唇。  
“剃须刀我也放在洗手台上了。”  
“……”  
他又抬手看了看腕表，朝Bucky笑了笑，“我必须得出门了。你记得吃早餐，一切顺利。”说完又吻了吻Bucky的嘴唇才出了门。  
Bucky站在原地过了好几分钟，才回过神一般摸了摸自己的下唇。  
————  
下楼时秘书和司机都已经等候多时，Bucky掖了掖西装的领口走过去，秘书递给了他一叠资料。  
“这是什么？”  
“前天您让我准备的有关Steve Rogers先生的资料。”  
“我让你今天给我吗？”  
“是的。”  
Bucky看了助理一眼，接过那一叠资料，随意翻了翻。  
大多都是他见过的信息，除了爱好那一栏上似乎除了晨跑还多了一项“写生”，档案页和之前看过的没有什么太大差别。  
他把资料递还给秘书，“先放着吧，我回来再看。”  
秘书点点头，司机适时为Bucky打开了后座的车门。  
————  
“以上是今年的业绩总结，有什么有疑问的地方吗？”  
Steve朝台下扫视一圈，并没有人提出异议。  
“接下来是人事调动的报告。”Steve将文件翻过一页，放在讲台上的手机忽然震了一下。  
台下的人面面相觑。  
你手机没关机？  
我关了呀，你看。  
……难道不是总经理的手机在震？  
怎么可能，总经理说过开会的时候他都会把手机关机的。  
台上，Steve翻页的动作停顿了一下，瞥了一眼手机。  
是航空公司发来的飞机起飞的短信提示。  
因为航班的延误，Bucky乘坐的航班延后了一个小时十二分钟，直到两分钟前飞机才刚刚起飞。  
台下有些骚动起来，Steve回过神来，冷下脸咳嗽了一声，空气瞬间又安静下来。  
“抱歉，我们继续。”  
————  
与OD集团的新项目合作签约定在Bucky到伦敦后的第二天下午，Bucky便在酒店休息了半天。  
“Steve没有给你打电话或者发短信吗？”  
Bucky打开免提，站在全身镜前边系领带边说：“没啊，怎么了？”  
“我以为对男朋友无微不至的关心是作为男朋友最基本的义务之一，而且按照Steve总是秒回你的信息来看，他一定会随时关注你的情况。”  
Bucky翻了个白眼，“我又不是女人，没必要被这些没用的电话或者短信问候。”  
“听起来你很信任你男朋友。”  
“Nat。”  
“OK，OK，是Steve。所以你这两天打算和他提出分手了吗？”  
“……也许。你知道我不是那么有耐心的人。”  
“你的语气听起来可不是那么回事，倒更像是对Steve恋恋不舍的样子。”  
“我有时候真的很讨厌你的直白。”  
“谢谢赞美。”  
“……”Bucky把西装外套穿上，看了一眼床头的电子闹钟，“时间差不多了，我先挂了。”

在走进OD集团的大楼前，Bucky犹豫了一阵，还是给Steve发了条短信，告诉他自己现在的情况。  
然而这回Steve并没有立刻回复，Bucky等了将近一分钟，不得已先走进了集团大楼。  
“嗨，Bucky。”一进会议室，Loki Odinson就先给了他一个冷笑，“在这么重要的一天里，你竟然迟到了三分钟零二十四秒。”  
“哦，老天，收起你摆弄是非的癖好好吗，我明明早到了一分钟零三十六秒。”  
“臭小子。”Loki哼笑了一声，和Bucky相互拥抱。  
OD集团从以前就和CE集团有生意上的来往，所以Loki和Bucky从小就认识，关系一直以来都很不错，而且也有频繁的联系。两个人交流了一下最近发生的事情，走完签合同的各种流程，时间已经指向下午五点。  
Loki在合同上签好自己的名字，站起来，朝Bucky刚打开的手机扬了扬下巴。  
“你今天还有约？”  
“没有。”Bucky锁上手机，不太自然地笑了一下。  
“得了吧，你还想瞒我？你刚刚每隔两分钟就看一眼手机，真以为我没发现？”  
“……只是在等一个客户回短信而已。”  
“客户？”等电梯的间隙，Loki眯起眼盯着Bucky，直把他盯得浑身发毛，直到身后一个高大的金发男人路过并看了Loki一眼他才收回视线，“好吧，客户。”  
“Thor？”Bucky回头看向金发男人离开的方向，“他变了很多。”  
Loki回答时显得不太情愿：“嗯，他的办公室在这一层。”  
“你最近和他不太好？”  
“你傻了吗？我跟他就没好过。”  
“他现在是OD集团的总经理了，你就没想过和他缓和一下关系吗？你只是副总经理而已。”  
“拜托，他迟早有一天被我搞垮。”  
Bucky没说话，Thor是Loki的哥哥，他一向不喜欢掺和这兄弟俩的事情——自从去年Loki知道自己是被领养的孩子后和家里的关系一直都不好，Bucky试过劝他，但没什么效果。  
两个人走出OD集团的写字楼，Bucky忍不住又看了一眼手机。  
“今晚跨年，要一起去喝一杯吗？”上车前，Bucky回头问Loki。  
“不了，今晚我要回一趟家。”  
“不是和家里决裂了吗。”  
“妈妈叫我回去一趟。”Loki的表情有点复杂，“不好拒绝。”  
“好吧。”Bucky耸耸肩，“看来我得自己一个人跨年了。”  
Loki追着Bucky的视线看了一眼他的手机，拍了拍他的肩膀，“有什么事的话就联系我。”  
“我能有什么事啊。”  
“我怕你因为收不到某人的短信而躲在某个角落里偷偷掉眼泪，你得知道你现在的表情看起来是有多受伤。”  
“……”  
“不过我又马上想到伦敦每个地方都很适合你种草，这样想来我的担心是多余的。”  
“我暂时……”Bucky不自然地皱了皱鼻子，“会比较安分，你已经知道了，我有男朋友。”  
“……”  
————  
Bucky在市中心的一家法国餐厅里简单地解决了晚餐便在附近散步，周围全是喜庆的气息，走到一个广场上，几个小孩子拿着气球的栓绳跑跑闹闹，有人在广场中央放焰火，边上站着拉手风琴的街头艺人。他站在旁边听了几首曲子，走过去往琴盒里投了几张纸币。  
更晚一些的时候，天上下起了雪。  
电话突然响起来，Bucky几乎瞬间就把手机拿出来，然而看到屏幕上的视频请求显示的名字是“Tony”时又不由得咂了咂嘴。  
“干嘛？”  
“我听说你今天要一个人跨年了，特地问候一下。”  
“我不介意你现在飞过来陪我跨年。”  
“我可没这么闲。”Tony对着镜头笑得欠揍，“我听说你和Steve睡在同一张床上一整晚什么也没干？”  
“……”  
“我早说了他一炮难……”  
Tony还没说完，Bucky就直接掐断了视频聊天，并把对方加入了黑名单。  
周围的热闹突然显得十分讨人嫌。  
雪不算大，他看到广场上许多人在打伞，撑着同一把伞的情侣从他身边低声嬉笑着走过，他看着年轻男孩在伞檐下若隐若现的金发，不由得又低头看了一眼手机。  
与此同时，手机震动了起来，Bucky只瞥了一眼，屏幕上忽然跳出来的名字就让Bucky的脑子一下子放了空，只能呆呆地看着那个名字。直到几分钟之后，手机第二次震动起来，他眨了眨眼睛，确认了好几遍才确信是Steve发来的视频请求。  
但他没有立刻接通，而是等到视频请求差不多自动挂断时才按下接听键。  
Steve的脸一下子出现在屏幕上。Bucky强忍了很久，还是笑了一下。  
在他看到Steve含满笑意的蓝眼睛时。  
“嗨。”  
“嗨，看到我今天发给你的短信了吗。”  
“看到了，所以现在给你发视频请求了。”  
“据我所知你今天没有工作安排。”  
Bucky往广场中心继续走着，他猜自己的镜头应该有点晃，背后大概是伦敦夜晚的灯火通明。  
“临时有点事。”  
意思是不方便告诉他是什么事。Bucky看着屏幕上的Steve，没说话。  
Steve笑了笑，稍微往镜头旁边靠了一下，露出了背后热闹的广场，背景的声音里还隐约传来小孩的嬉闹声和手风琴悠扬的琴声。  
Bucky回忆了一会，纽约似乎没有这样的地方。  
“你现在在哪？”  
“在一个广场上，这里似乎在庆祝跨年。”  
“不在纽约？”  
“不在。”  
“那在哪？”  
“你可以猜猜看。”  
Steve的身后下着雪，背景里的广场灯火摇曳。几个孩子拽着气球的栓绳你追我赶，隐约还能听到不远处的人放焰火的声音。  
Bucky突然觉得Steve背景里的地方有点熟悉。  
“你在布鲁克林吗。”那里是他和Steve共同的故乡，他们都知道这件事，但这还是他们之间第一次提起这个地方。  
Bucky已经离开布鲁克林很多年，但Steve也许会偶尔回去一趟。  
比如在这个跨年的时候。  
“不是。我今年没有回去。”  
“那是在哪……”  
话说到一半，Bucky的脚步突然停了下来。  
嘈杂的背景声音里传来人群喊出的新年倒计时的声音，和广场上的声音同步。  
Steve笑了起来，眼角的细纹都浮了起来。  
那是站在思念的人面前时的喜悦——然而其实他们只分别了一天而已。  
Bucky慢慢转过身去，Steve就站在他身后不到十步的距离，脚边放着一个行李箱。对方朝他晃了晃手里的手机，走了过来。  
他张了张嘴，最后只吐出了一口白色的雾气。  
新年的倒计时结束，烟火在夜空中炸裂开来。  
“新年快乐。”Steve低低地说着，自然地把Bucky搂进怀里。  
“…………………………”  
男人的怀抱总是很用力，Steve的力量大得像要把他揉碎。  
他比Steve稍微矮一点，鼻尖抵在Steve的羽绒外套上，眼眶忽然很痛。  
“不跟我说新年快乐吗？”  
“…………”Bucky过了很久才用力回抱住Steve的背，低低说出一句：“Punk。”  
Steve轻笑了一声，把他搂的更紧。  
“Jerk。”


	6. Chapter 6

6  
回酒店的路上两个人都没有说话，司机把他们送到酒店楼下，酒店大堂的服务生帮Steve把行李箱送到了Bucky的房间门口。  
Steve把行李箱推进房间，Bucky跟在他身后，默默关上了门。Steve回头看他，他僵硬地移开视线，揉了揉鼻尖。  
“……你要先去洗澡吗？”Bucky用手比划了两下，“或者你也可以先整理一下行李。”  
Steve盯着Bucky看了很久，然后吸了一口气，说：“我以为你会吻我一下。”  
Bucky微微一怔，视线重新和Steve对上。他犹疑了一瞬，然后咬咬牙，直接上前抱住了Steve的脑袋，撞上Steve的嘴唇。对方像是早有准备似的双手环上他的腰，直接含住他的上唇，把舌头探进了他的口腔里，加深了这个吻。  
他们发疯似的抵死热吻，Steve被Bucky一路推搡倒在床上，行李箱被Bucky碰倒时他还差点被绊了一跤。Bucky把他用力压在床上，用力吮吸着他的嘴唇，扭动脖子控制着这场亲吻的角度。柔软的床垫深深陷下去，这场亲吻仿佛逐渐变质，两个人都无法克制地啃咬着对方，舌头纠结在一起，就像要把对方拆吞入腹。  
他们的下身互相顶着对方，Bucky抽出一只手伸下去，摸了摸Steve会阴部的那团东西，Steve急吸一口气，躲开了Bucky的嘴唇，轻轻推了一下他的肩膀。  
然而没等Steve说话，Bucky已经抢先开口。  
“已经是第四次了，我不会让你再拒绝我的。”Bucky伸出舌尖舔了舔有些红肿嘴唇，就像猎手抓住了他的猎物，“而且这次是你自找的，你别想逃。”  
Steve自下而上看着Bucky，用力咽下一口唾沫，过了好一会，放在对方肩膀上那只手才慢慢放了下来。  
Bucky得意地笑了一下，吻了吻Steve的唇角，一边揉他的下身，“你湿了。”  
Steve马上按住了Bucky的手，Bucky笑得愈发流氓起来：“我也是，你来摸摸看。”他撑起身子，把Steve也拉起来，然后直接解开了西装裤的裤链，抓着Steve的手伸进自己的内裤里把自己硬的发胀的阴茎掏了出来。他的手掌很热，一触上自己的阴茎就仿佛要将他整个人都燃烧起来，Bucky立马吸了一口气，“操。”  
Steve在听到粗口时稍微愣了愣，但紧接着又垂下眼睫，“……抱歉。”  
“我不是说这个。”Bucky又凑过去吻他，一边接吻一边说，“我在夸你。”  
他们分开一些，Steve又咽了一口唾沫，他看了Bucky一眼，对方显然期待着他的害羞，然而他只是收拢手掌，握住了Bucky的阴茎，上下撸动起来。  
“……喂，你怎么突然就……嗯…”突如其来的快感让Bucky只能紧咬住嘴唇硬生生把细碎的呻吟咽了下去，Steve的手掌包裹住他的时候简直要命的舒服，对方的拇指划过顶端，一阵几近电击的颤栗袭向他的大脑，腰也软了下来，双腿自然地分开。  
“我以为你会喜欢。”Steve倾身去咬Bucky的耳垂，Bucky猝不及防地缩了缩肩膀，Steve便在他耳边停了下来。他有点后悔，但Steve的手指依旧在他阴茎的根部揉弄，指尖不时轻轻搔刮着鼓胀起来的囊袋，每次掠过顶端的小口时都会带来一阵致命的快感。  
Bucky的呼吸急促起来，Steve用脸颊轻轻摩挲着他的鬓角。他的身体略微僵硬，但还是把脑袋凑了过去贴住Steve的脸颊，他感觉到Steve的笑肌往上提了提，接着舌尖舔进耳廓里，灼热的呼吸吐在耳朵上。  
“等……我快……”他的顶端不停地渗出透明的液体，在还没褪尽的西裤上面留下了一滩深色的水渍，耳边充斥着Steve舔舐着自己皮肤的水声。  
Steve却并不放过他，耳朵似乎成了他的一个敏感点，舌尖轻轻旋转，手上也更加快了速度。他脑子忽然一空，在Steve手里射了出来。  
“……”  
Bucky喘着气，Steve的呼吸也有些急促起来。  
“我以为你不知道怎么做这些。”Bucky说。  
“我也是男人。”  
“你看起来很不情愿。”  
“我只是……”Steve摸了摸他的头发，停了停，“没什么，我们一定会结婚的。”  
Bucky愣了一下，而Steve已经翻身下了床，利落地脱掉了身上的衣服，在房间里走了一圈，从写字桌的架子上拿了润滑剂和避孕套。  
他只脱剩了一条内裤，而他的阴茎已经在内裤里鼓起了一块。Bucky光是看着他浑身的肌肉就又有了反应，他快速脱光了身上的衣物，直直坐在床上。Steve走过来，凝视他片刻，倾下身体把他压进床垫里，身上一股淡淡的男士古龙水的味道。Bucky看着面前那双逐渐盈满欲望的蓝色眼睛，忽然觉得有什么地方不对劲，然而他只来得及皱了一下眉，就被Steve擒住了嘴唇，手指在他的阴茎上摸了一下。  
“………………”Bucky花了很大力气才没有呻吟出声，只能急促地喘息着，Steve笑了一下，眼角细细的纹儿都浮了起来。  
“操，你也太熟练了。”  
Steve低头笑了笑，嗓音低沉：“我以为你会更熟练一点。”说着，他把Bucky的臀部稍微太高，手指划过他的会阴部，Bucky的身体瞬间颤了一下，接着他便分开他的臀瓣，手指在穴口处轻轻戳刺了一下。  
Bucky的身体一下子僵硬了起来，仅仅只是略微的异物入侵也让他从没经历过情事的后穴感到了巨大的刺激。他的脑子一热，刚要说点儿什么，Steve已经俯下身吻他的下巴，柔软温暖的舌尖在他新长出来的一点点胡渣上打转，一只手重新握住了他的阴茎。  
“放松点儿，Buck。”  
Bucky没有反驳Steve给他起的昵称——他根本无法反驳出口，Steve用他醇厚的嗓音低喊着“Buck”时他就快要高潮了。他深吸了一口气，背上热起来，大约是渗出了汗。Steve的嘴唇一路滑下来停在他的锁骨窝里，舔舐啃咬着被骨头撑起的皮肤，一只手抚慰揉搓着Bucky的阴茎。  
“……Steve……”  
“难受吗？”  
“不是……就是，有点儿……奇怪……”  
Steve揉了揉他的大腿根部，稍微撑起身体，扶住他的肩膀，“转过来背对我好吗，我听说这样可以让你轻松一点。”  
“操，一定是Tony那个混蛋告诉你的对不对。操，平时总不见他说点好的。”Bucky一边骂一边翻了个身，后脑勺被Steve的视线灼烧着，他的脸忽然烧了起来。与此同时，Steve托起了他的臀部，让他跪趴在了床上，他听到润滑液从软管里被挤出来的声音，接着微凉的软膏抵在了他身后的穴口处。  
Steve的一只手按住了他的阴茎，另一只手将他的双腿分的更开一些，手指就着肉穴的褶皱慢慢打着旋转了进去。Bucky不由自主绷紧了身体，嘴里还是漏出了轻微的呻吟。Steve的呼吸也粗重起来，Bucky的身体里炙热紧致，像是未经世事的秘处，他一边重复着“放松”，一边缓缓戳进去一个指节。  
穴肉绞上来，他慢慢抽出一些，又进得更深，Bucky粗粗地呼吸着，似乎很疼，Steve便去亲他的脊椎骨，一路细碎地吻到尾椎，一边撸动着他的前端。直到Bucky稍微放松一些，才又加进去一根手指。  
逐渐适应了异物入侵的地方缓慢蠕动吃着Steve的手指，Bucky的阴茎被Steve撸动得很兴奋，龟头不停流出前液。他的眼角已经泛起了红色，他意识到有什么地方不对劲，然而现在显然不是思考这些事情的时候。  
“Steve，可以了，够了……”Bucky艰难地回头说，“进来……”说着，他还抓住Steve的手腕往后推了一下，好让他的手指退出一点。  
Steve有些犹疑，指尖也不由自主地在内壁轻轻搔刮：“你确定吗，Buck？”  
“操，我确定得不能更确定了，你再不进来我就要死了……操…………啊……”  
不等Bucky说完，Steve也急切地抽出了手指，拿起桌上的避孕套撕开包装。滚烫的性器很快抵住了穴口，Bucky能想象出Steve扶着自己的阴茎进入自己的样子。前端顶开扩肌，钝痛从脚尖一直贯穿至大脑，Bucky忍不住用力蜷起了脚趾，Steve像是犹豫着略微停顿了一下，而Bucky已经难耐地扭动了一下腰。  
“操，Steve，你到底是不是男人，我以前操别人的时候可没你这么磨……”  
Steve忽然停住了，“……你以前是TOP？”  
“……………………………………”Bucky简直想要咬断自己的舌头，他终于反应过来不对劲的地方到底在哪儿了。他接近Steve是为了操他而不是为了被他操，这简直就是本末倒置——可现在就在这样羞耻的情况下，他的阴茎竟然还硬得在轻轻颤抖，后穴也一阵紧缩，让本来就进入得不多的部分又胀大了一圈。  
“………………总之快点进来就对了！啊…操操操——”  
他听到了Steve轻笑的声音，“好，都听你的。”他的动作变得略为粗暴起来，一边进入一边缓缓挺动腰部操着湿软的后穴。Bucky的身体微微晃动着，疼痛让他的眼眶剧烈地发胀作痛，双手忍不住紧紧攥住床单。他小声地呻吟着，像是在试图保护自己曾经身为TOP最后的尊严。而Steve只是扶着他的腰，小幅度而快速地抽插着将自己嵌进了他的身体里。  
“操——你太大了……”  
“你上次没嫌弃这个。”  
“但是我也没说我享受好吗，操——”  
“放松，Buck，我要动了。”  
一听到Steve那样叫他，他的腰一下子就软了下来。Steve的一只手耐心地抚慰着他的阴茎，另一只手扶住他的肩膀，细碎的吻落在背上，牙齿轻轻嗑咬蝴蝶骨的皮肤，接着开始缓慢而用力地晃动腰部操动起来。  
肉壁被摩擦扯动发出黏腻的水声，蠕动拉扯带来的疼痛并没有持续太久，Steve有足够的温柔和耐心帮他纾解疼痛，本来固定着肩膀的手已经绕到他的胸前，捏弄着突起的乳头。每一次的揉捏都让Bucky的内壁收缩得更紧，渴望着Steve进入到更深更深的地方。  
Steve的动作不算很快，这让Bucky有些难耐地更加抬高了屁股，更稍微摇晃起来。  
——操，他以前竟然还嫌弃那些MB随便晃屁股。  
“……你是不是，没全部进来……Steve……”Bucky一边急促地喘息着一边说。  
“我怕你承受不了。”  
“操，你到底是不是男人！”Bucky无可忍耐地骂了起来，他稍微转过身子，勉强抓住Steve的腰把他往自己的方向带，阴茎被这个动作带得略微往里埋了一些，让他的喉咙里碎碎地发出了一些呻吟。  
Steve直起身子，抿了抿唇，“你比较喜欢这样吗？”  
“…嗯……所以快……”Bucky转了回去，这不是什么值得承认的事情，疼痛和快感让他也带了些哭腔。Steve两手握住了他的臀部，将臀瓣更加分开，一下子将他拽向了自己，阴茎彻底埋进去，有些被汗湿的耻毛也黏在了Bucky的屁股上。Bucky低着头，一只手往身下探去握住了自己的阴茎，缓慢套弄了起来。  
“我弄疼你了吗？”  
“……没有，我是在提醒你快点动，混蛋……嗯…”  
Bucky感到体内的硬物慢慢抽了出去，呻吟止不住地从嘴里溢出来。Steve把阴茎抽出只剩龟头留在里面，又重重地捅了进去。突如其来的撞击让Bucky来不及惊呼出声，只能呜咽两下，大张着嘴用力呼吸，有唾液从他的嘴角流了出来，滴在枕头上。  
“这样…舒服吗？”Steve再次覆在了他的身上，双手环住他的胸，揉弄着他明显敏感的乳头，他再次拔出自己的阴茎，带出了一些粘稠的液体后又重重地将整根阴茎捅进了Bucky的身体里。  
这样的姿势确实可以让Steve更顺利地整根没入Bucky的身体，他的喉结上下滚动着，根本说不出话来，身体在逐渐适应着Steve的阴茎，为他打开。Steve捏着他的下巴让他以一种奇妙的姿势扭过头和他接吻，下身在他体内驰骋，快速而激烈地抽插。  
“不行……Steve…你、那样太快……”接吻的间隙Bucky的话语全都碎成了呜咽，唾液来不及咽下，沿着唇角滑落下来。  
“……太快吗？”Steve一边笑一边吻Bucky，更加快了身下的动作，搅动着Bucky充血的肉穴。他喜欢Bucky时轻时重的喘息和呻吟声，在某一刻，他突然撞到了内壁上的一点突起，Bucky浑身打了个激灵，差点因为顺不过呼吸晕过去。  
“老天，别——别碰那儿……”  
“这儿？是这儿吗？”Steve试探性地又顶了顶那个地方，Bucky的后穴立刻用一阵紧缩的吃紧回答了他的问题。Steve笑了笑，用手抚过Bucky的鬓角，开始朝那个位置狠狠碾压过去。  
“天，别这样，别……Steve——”Bucky不由得惊呼出声，强烈的快感电击一般让他全身颤栗，他一阵阵缩紧后穴，却只让那个被操弄得有些红肿的地方更发狂般地吃着Steve的阴茎，让交合带来的快感更甚。  
“这样舒服吗？”Steve再次掰过Bucky的脸和他亲吻，左手抓住Bucky的手背，五指穿过Bucky的指缝和他交握。  
“不……别再……啊嗯……”  
“……Steve……别那样……”  
粘稠的液体带起淫靡的声音，背上遍布着吻痕，眼神迷离着，有生理性的泪水在眼眶里溢出来，枕头上到处是Bucky的唾液。  
“Steve……停下、我要……”Bucky绷紧着腰，脑袋向后仰着，脚趾用力蜷起，手上更加快速地套弄着自己的下体。Steve实在太用力也太可怕了，肉体撞击的声音从未在他耳边停止，他眼前开始发白，在肠壁的一阵阵收紧下射了出来。  
床单上满是润滑液和精液的黏腻，Bucky半个身子瘫软在床上，连大腿根部都在轻轻颤抖。身后的Steve的喉头发出了几声低鸣，他抓住Bucky的臀部，白皙的皮肤上立刻出现了若隐若现的红痕，阴茎在那处用力张开的甬道里狂猛抽插，在Bucky的几声模糊的呻吟下高潮了。  
“混蛋……”Bucky用力扭转着脑袋去看Steve，他的金发已经被汗湿，此时正喘着气，低垂着眼看着他，“操……我都叫你别那样……”  
“抱歉，我忍不住。”他果真抱歉地笑了笑，Bucky其实不喜欢他露出这样的表情，可他这时候也说不出什么了。Steve轻轻推了推他的臀部，试图拔出阴茎，却被Bucky用手拉住，“等会……就这样，就一会……等会再…出去…”  
Steve的目光变得柔软，他没有说话，只是保持着这样插入的姿势，搂住Bucky的腰让他变成靠坐在自己身上的姿势，然后把他的脑袋掰过来，含住他略微红肿的嘴唇。


	7. Chapter 7

7  
在意识完全清醒前，Bucky意识到Steve正注视着自己。  
他听到一些窸窸窣窣的声音，像是用笔在纸上写写画画，然而脑子还很沉，无法更准确地分辨那些声音。  
没过一会，眼前一暗，Steve的身体凑了过来，Bucky可以明显地感觉到他越来越靠近的呼吸——Steve已经发现他醒了。  
Bucky闭着眼睛开口：“你还要盯着我看多久？”  
Steve轻笑了一下，呼吸扫过Bucky的脸颊：“你不看我，怎么知道我在看你？”  
Bucky蹭了蹭枕头，睁开了眼睛。Steve侧躺着靠在床头，自上而下看着他。  
“看吧，你就是在看我。我不需要看你就知道。”  
Steve眼里含笑，注视了他一会，说，“你和以前有些不一样。”  
“哦？我以前是怎样的？”  
“你以前会说，你在用这儿看着我。”Steve在他左胸口的位置轻点了一下。  
“好吧，我才刚醒，你不能要求我随口就是这样一句情话。”  
“脑袋不清醒的时候说的话就是自己真正的想法，也就是说你刚刚说的话代表你比以前了解我。”  
“大错特错。我对你的了解仅限于你的档案和公司。”  
“你听起来好像很不满。”  
“Steve，没人会因为不了解自己的男朋友感到很开心的。你已经把我的底细摸清了，但是你的所有有关私人信息的资料倒是藏得很严实。还有，这种时候别摆出那么开心的表情，谢谢。”  
“我只是因为你的不满而开心。”  
“……”  
“所以，你想知道什么？”  
Bucky快速看了Steve一眼，“……为什么反对婚前……咳，性行为？”  
Steve的眼神变了变，接着翻了个身在床上躺平，“……我母亲…信仰基督教，你知道，基督教反对婚前性行为。”  
“得了吧，基督教还反对同性恋呢，你不还是和我在一起？”  
“………………她不是特别反对同性恋，但是也不支持。”Steve抿了抿嘴唇，顿了一下才说，“我想她的内心其实是有着双重标准的。她对我说过，性可以升华爱，也可以毁灭爱。爱是不能克制的，但是性可以，这也是她反对婚前性行为却对同性恋保持中立的原因。  
“她常说，婚姻是爱情和永恒的象征，所以只有结婚以后才可以……拥有性。”  
“……………………………………这么说难道你直到昨晚还是个……处男？”  
“是的。”Steve垂下眼，声音略微低下去。  
“哦老天。”  
“我知道这对于你来说很不可置信，但这就是我母亲从小对我的教育。”  
“……好吧。但是事实上我们也还没……”  
“结婚。Bucky，这只是我接受的教育，并不代表我也信仰宗教。而且我们一定会结婚的，不是吗？”Steve抓住Bucky胡乱比划了两下的手腕，“你的脉搏变快了。”  
“……什么？”  
“你比划手的时候脉搏会变快。”  
“……………”  
————  
“你能回避一会吗？”隔天中午，Bucky抱着笔记本电脑对Steve说。  
“要和人视频？”  
“嗯。有个朋友，和她说说这几天的事。”  
“她？”  
“回美国再介绍给你认识。”  
Steve笑着带上门，“好。”  
————  
“一个天大的新闻，James Buchanan Barnes的屁股破处了。”  
“……”  
“真是出人意料啊Bucky，终于和……不，被Steve睡了。”  
“……………”  
“得是多迟钝的神经才可以在那种时候才想起自己是想干他而不是被他干？”  
“…………………………如果你愿意放低音量的话就再好不过了。”  
“好吧，那你现在有什么打算？既然和他睡了，总不能回头就甩了他吧。”  
“……应该还会继续交往一段时间吧，他还……挺不错。”  
“我得确认一下你指的难道是床技？老天，天知道你从来不会上同一个男人第二次。”  
“……现在不是说这个的时候，Nat。”  
“而且如果他反对婚前性行为而且也没结过婚的话，那难不成还是个处男？这样都能把你操服帖了，难道在床技方面天赋异禀吗。”  
“哦，操，闭嘴Natasha。”  
“我以为你喜欢我这么夸你男朋友。”  
“我更喜欢你说点有实际意义的话。”  
“你已经决定为了他的床技和他继续交往了，还需要我提什么意见吗。还是说你要我帮你挑一件明晚晚去OD集团晚宴的西装？这件事交给你的男朋友就够了，我相信他的审美。”  
“……”  
————  
出门之前Bucky对着全身镜给头发上好发胶，打了一个双交叉结，满意地看了看镜子里的自己。  
时间还早，他打开抽屉，打算从里面拿一份前两天助理发过来的传真仔细看一看。然而放在抽屉里的不止他的各种文件，还有两幅放在上面的画。  
他疑惑地皱了一下眉，把叠放得并不整齐的画拿了出来。  
两幅画上都画着一个同一个男人的睡颜，其中一幅是完成品，视线移向右下角，上面署了Steve的名字，日期是前天。  
而上面的男人——Bucky一只手摸了摸自己的脸颊。  
——是他。  
他想起昨晚他从浴室里出来时Steve似乎猝不及防地把什么东西藏了起来，他没有问，因为他认为两个人之间应该要有一些私人空间。  
指腹拂过画中人鼻尖的铅迹，Bucky的胸口热了起来。  
过了一阵，门外的走廊传来脚步声，Bucky连忙把那两幅画收回原来的位置。  
Steve推门进来。  
“你秘书打来的？那个黑人？”  
“嗯，有些工作，问问我的意见。”  
Bucky点点头，手从抽屉拉环上移开。Steve走过来，他有些不自然地绷紧了身体。  
“怎么了？”  
“你的领结。”Steve在他面前站定，一手穿过他的领结，“双温莎结更适合你。它会让你看起来更有厚重感和信赖感。”  
Bucky挑了挑眉，“你可以直接说我看起来很轻佻，尽管我认为是风流。”  
Steve抬眼朝他扬了扬嘴角，没有说话。他的手指在他胸前灵巧地活动着，Bucky忽然有些紧张。Steve的身高和他差不多，当他垂下眼睛专注于他胸前的领结时，Bucky可以大胆而清晰地观察到他的五官。  
他眉骨的曲线并不阴柔，甚至可以说有些粗犷。眼窝不深，鼻头也有些大，看起来十分端正，而蔚蓝的眼睛和白皙的皮肤又给他增添了一种干净透彻的感觉。  
却并没有Bucky第一次见到他时所认为的火辣。  
“好了。”Steve的手指松开，一个漂亮的双温莎结呈现了出来。  
Bucky暗自吸了一口气，朝他笑笑。  
“走吧。”

到达会场，他们各自出示自己的邀请卡，信步走了进去。  
Loki和Thor站的位置很远，却同时注意到了走进来的两个人。Thor不着痕迹地瞥了Loki一眼，又继续和他面前的广告商说着什么。  
Loki风度翩翩地走了过去。  
“嗨，Bucky，欢迎。”他和Bucky拥抱，接着看了看旁边的Steve，露出一个标志性的微笑，“这位是……男朋友先生？”  
Bucky忍不住笑着翻了个白眼，“得了吧，发邀请函的人是你，你还能不知道他是谁……”  
话还没说完，Steve已经朝Loki露出笑容，伸出了一只手。  
“你好。Steve Rogers。”  
Loki自然地握住了那只手。  
“Loki Odinson。幸会。”


	8. Chapter 8

8  
他们很快就融入了晚宴的氛围。Bucky很擅长应付这样的场合，从他走进会场开始就已经有不少女士对他投来了欣赏的目光，他早已习惯并享受着这样无声的赞美。  
和Thor打过招呼后，围上来的绅士名媛隔开了两个人，Bucky一边笑着和周围的人交谈一边瞥着Steve，不时抿一口香槟。  
Steve一直保持着彬彬有礼的微笑，与人握手，交谈时也总有一种优雅天成的味道。  
耐心渐渐被磨尽，Bucky随意打发了身边的人，独自走到宴厅的其中一角，望着不远处的Steve发起了呆。  
正发愣间，Steve已经来到了他的身边。  
“在看什么？”  
Bucky看看他，酒杯在指尖旋转了一个角度，和他碰杯，“我在欣赏你应酬时的样子。”  
“嗯哼，怎么样？”  
“马马虎虎吧。”  
Steve低头笑起来，Bucky的脸颊变得有些烫。  
宴会进行到中段，会场的灯光逐渐暗下来，音乐变得舒缓而悠长。  
Bucky很少在这种上流社会的场合里听到这样的音乐，不是贝多芬也不是巴赫而是蓝调，却比其他乐曲让这个时刻变得更有韵味。这大概是Loki的主意，Thor可没有这样的品味。  
周围的人随着音乐慢摇起来，Bucky自然地拿过Steve手里的酒杯，随手放到路过的侍应生的托盘里，一手搂上Steve的腰，跟着音乐慢慢晃动起来。  
Steve微微扬起唇角，也顺势搂住了Bucky。  
“我们现在在跳舞吗？”Steve略微侧头，从某种角度看像是在和Bucky接吻。  
“嗯哼。”Bucky笑着，带着Steve轻轻转了个圈，“其实你还是挺擅长跳舞的嘛。”  
“我甚至连舞步都没有，只是跟着音乐走而已。”Steve无奈地笑道。  
“不用跟着音乐，跟着我就可以了。”  
Steve抿起唇线，缓缓靠近Bucky，闭上眼睛，侧脸贴在Bucky的耳边。  
他们在柔和的音乐中拥抱，与欲望无关。  
Bucky享受这样的时刻。  
脚步渐渐退到暗处，Bucky的背压到了背后的门把手，他抽出一只手伸到后面打开，右脚一个偏转，半个身子转进了里面的走廊。  
却忽然感到左脚被踩了一下。  
他顿了顿——那是这一季的新款皮鞋，这一脚下去大约就是五千美金。  
“……抱歉。”  
Bucky回过神来，视线从被踩到的皮鞋上移开，朝Steve莞尔，“我说过我不怕你踩到我的舞鞋。”  
Steve笑了一下，看了一眼他身后的1号休息室的门。  
Bucky追着他的视线望了一眼身后，挑眉朝他笑：“要进去吗？”  
————  
Bucky靠在门上，抱着Steve的脑袋，一手拨弄着对方顺滑的金发，把他的额发拨开，另一手绕到身后，“啪嗒”一下反锁了休息室的门。  
Steve稍微离开一些，又重新吻住Bucky的嘴唇。Bucky轻笑着，故意紧紧抿着嘴唇，而Steve也没有强迫地顶开他的唇瓣，只是极尽温柔地一遍一遍舔吻着。  
Bucky从前就很少和人接吻，更不用说这个吻如此缠绵。他渐渐在Steve舌尖的舔舐中张开了嘴唇，对方的的舌头便探了进来，舌苔压进口腔，含吻吮吸着Bucky的唾液。  
Bucky搂着Steve的腰，用力把他的身体按在自己身上。下身逐渐硬起来的阴茎互相紧贴着，隔着西裤灼烧着彼此。两人的嘴唇分开，呼吸变得有些急促，而在视线对上的瞬间却忽然什么都说不出来。  
Steve那双蓝色的眼睛里仿佛蕴藏着一片美丽而深沉的海水，此刻却暗潮汹涌，只要沉溺片刻便会溺死其中，  
而Steve爱极了Bucky眼睛里只有自己的模样。  
“……耶稣基督，现在可是OD集团的晚宴，我们在做什么。”Bucky用力咽下一口唾液，移开了视线。  
“……我们都硬了，总要解决一下。”  
Bucky睁大了眼睛看Steve，“你以前可不是会说这种话的人。”  
“我只是在陈述现状。”Steve，抿嘴笑了笑，“你能转过来吗。”  
“你想干嘛？我可不会让你有第二次机会操我屁股。”  
“我也只打算破例那一次而已。”  
“……”Bucky嘟嘟囔囔转了个身过去面对着门，莫名对Steve的话感到不爽，然而他没有时间想更多，背后就传来了皮带搭扣和拉链被打开的声音。  
“把裤子脱一脱。”  
“我是认真的，我真的不会让你再操屁股的，只能我操你。”  
Steve没说话，而是两手径自穿过他的腰，灵巧地解开了他的裤子，从内裤里掏出了发硬的阴茎。微凉的手指包裹住茎身时Bucky忍不住呻吟出声，又被他硬咬着牙吞了回去。Steve的呼吸略微粗重，他将Bucky的裤子往下扯一些，接着让自己胯间的硬物滑进了Bucky双腿间。  
“操——”Bucky忍不住惊呼出声，音量却不敢太大。他半回过头，两腿近乎本能地夹住了滚烫的性器，“你知道你在做什么吗？”  
“……我知道。”Steve顿了顿，“夹紧了。”  
“喂，别，你等等……”  
没等Bucky说完，Steve已经开始小幅度地挺动腰身，一手揽着Bucky的腰，另一手握住Bucky的阴茎，撸动着茎身。最原始的欲望在体内深处渐渐燃起来，Bucky轻声哼哼着，Steve的动作不算大，然而前端渗出的前液已经把他的双腿沾得濡湿了一片，甚至还顺着大腿的皮肤往下流，一直到膝盖窝，又被包裹着小腿的西裤拭去。  
“你到底是从哪学来的这些……”指腹掠过龟头，Bucky的身体不由自主地一阵颤栗。他的背不由得弓了起来，有些羞耻地收紧了双腿。Steve从他背后覆上来，下巴抵在他的颈窝，轻轻舔舐那里的皮肤。  
“没吃过猪肉，也会见过猪跑的。”  
“你的意思是我是猪吗？”Bucky开玩笑地问。  
“不，你是我的Buck。”  
Steve轻笑着说话时的嗓音醇厚低沉，Bucky的膝盖一下就软了一半。他受不了Steve喊他Buck时的语气，那简直可以要了他的命。阴茎卡在会阴和阴囊交接的位置，Bucky的大腿比一般人要结实许多，肌肉结实地夹紧着Steve的下身，那火热的东西时轻时重地摩擦着会阴，偶尔重重撞上鼓起的囊袋，让Bucky产生一种头晕目眩的错觉。  
Bucky喘着气，单手撑着门，另一只手的手背堵着自己的嘴巴。Steve的手掌很热，带着点潮，就像他们第一次握手时一样。他揉搓撸弄着Bucky的阴茎，前端渗出的透明液体渗得Steve满手都是。  
走廊里传来隐隐约约的脚步声，而Steve却更用力而快速地在Bucky夹紧的双腿间蹭动，因为不用顾忌后穴的容量而往前捅得更深，仿佛要将他的身体都捅穿一样。Bucky被一阵阵的刺激激得止不住地哼哼呻吟着，却又不得不使劲吞回去。喉结上下滚动着，大脑因为羞耻心而热起来，眼角也变热变潮，只是在双腿间的缝隙操动而已，他竟真的有一种被Steve真枪真刀操屁股的感觉。大腿根部的皮肤渐渐被操红，Bucky甚至怀疑那里被磨破了皮，正随着Steve律动的节奏带来隐隐的刺痛，然而敏感的会阴却似乎在叫嚣着想要更多。  
“你慢一点……Steve……嗯…”  
“……我快到了。”  
Steve低喘着，加快了挺弄的节奏。他把Bucky搂得很紧，一边抽插一边收缩手臂，另一只手胡乱而快速地撸动着Bucky的阴茎。Bucky的胸膛剧烈地起伏，背弓得很深，他们几乎同时射精，精液滴落在地上。  
有那么几秒钟，两人都在高潮后的余韵中变得有些呆滞。  
过了好一会，Steve才放开Bucky，Bucky勉强站直了，从西装的口袋里拿出一块干净的方巾，简单清理了自己的身体和地面上的痕迹。  
大腿根部还带着余热，Bucky的心脏后知后觉地狂跳起来。不知道为什么，这样的交合比起真的做爱要更羞耻。  
“我帮你。”Steve拿出几张纸巾，蹲下来帮Bucky一起清理地面。  
Bucky假装咳嗽了一声，“没想到你还挺擅长做这种事的，明明反对婚前性行为。”  
“……”  
Steve没说话，Bucky下意识朝他看去。不知道是不是错觉，Steve似乎有些脸红了起来。  
————  
整理好形象从休息室出来，Bucky的腿仍然有点软，走路时甚至会牵动大腿根部的皮肤，隐隐传来被磨伤的疼痛。  
刚走进宴厅，Bucky就被Loki找了个空隙拉到了一个角落里。  
“Thor对你们说什么了吗？”Loki开门见山地问道。  
“让我向你问好。”  
“……”Loki脸色有些难看，抿了抿嘴唇。  
“你们坐在现在的位置上，真的不打算好好合作么。”  
“我最近可没搞出什么事。”  
Bucky笑了一下，“真不像你。”  
Loki斜睨他一眼，不以为然地还击：“被Steve Rogers这种货色迷得团团转，也很不像你。”  
“你眼力很过人啊，哪只眼睛看见我‘很迷恋他’了？”  
“全身的眼睛都看见了。你们刚进来的时候，你不是把盯着Steve看的人都瞪回去了？真以为我没看到？”Loki挑挑眉，视线落在正与一位军火商的女儿碰杯的Steve身上，“他可很喜欢你，刚刚直接就承认了‘Barnes先生的男朋友’的身份。”  
“他本来就是我男朋友，就算承认也很正常吧。”  
Loki沉默了片刻，突然凑过来嗅了嗅Bucky身上的味道，这让Bucky忍不住稍微避开。他上下打量了Bucky一下，饶有意味的笑起来。  
Bucky伸长手臂，低下头看看自己，“我身上有什么味道吗？”  
“你跟Steve上过几次床？”  
“……一次啊。怎么了？”  
“我是说做过几次？”  
“你问这个干嘛？”  
“你刚刚又被他干了？”  
“？？？？”  
“你不是说你们说好了一人一次的吗？”  
“…………………………你再多说一句，我就把你以前的光荣事迹都告诉Thor。”  
“……”


	9. Chapter 9

9  
从伦敦回国后，Steve几乎定居在了Bucky家里。只有在Bucky短期的出差时Steve才会偶尔回一趟家。  
正好在他给Bucky回复短信时，Sam打电话来约他第二天一起晨跑。  
他住在海边，天还没亮，他就已经沿着海岸线跑了好几个来回。  
当他放慢脚步时，Sam气喘吁吁地追了上来。  
“……你简直不是人，队长。”  
Steve笑了笑，拍拍他的肩膀。看着Sam大汗淋漓的样子，他想起Bucky有时候陪他一起晨跑时一边与他并肩同行一边和他聊天的样子。  
在许多方面，他们有着非同一般的默契。  
“说起来，你最近好像回S健身房健身了？”  
“嗯。T健身房不适合我。”  
Sam笑了两声，“队长，好像你从伦敦回来以后，我还是第一次和你一起晨跑。”  
“我住在Bucky那儿，也不方便过来这边。”  
“你们睡过了吗？”  
Steve的脚步顿了顿，慢慢停了下来，稍微调整了一下自己的呼吸。  
“…………嗯。”  
“可是你们还没有结婚。我觉得他不像是会玩弄你的感情的人，这么说他已经答应要和你结婚了？”  
“……没有，只是简单地提过两句。”Steve抿了抿嘴，事实上这样的说法连他自己也无法说服，“但是我们现在感情很好，我相信我们可以一直在一起，也一定可以结婚。”  
“队长，你很爱他。”  
Steve嗯了一声，唇角不自觉浮现起了微笑。  
“但你不知道他是否爱你。”  
“我能感觉到他一开始确实只是想和我上床，甚至曾经因为不能和我上床而想和我分手。不过经过这段时间的相处，我想他对我的心情应该有了不少改变，至少现在他和我在一起不是单纯因为想和我上床，否则不会到现在他也只和我睡过一次。  
“我不觉得有什么吃亏的，确认他的感情也是一个过程。是我先爱上他的，所以我应该多付出一些。对他，我有足够的耐心。”  
“哦，天，队长，你的表情简直像个情窦初开的少年。”  
Steve低下头笑了笑，他很早就觉得，遇见Bucky，自己就像回到了十六岁。  
像是被Steve的心情感染了似的，Sam也笑了起来，“希望他可以让你一直保持这样的心情。”  
————  
“总经理，这是SS集团发过来的传真。”  
“有什么内容？”  
“有关于上次的慈善合作的工作安排以及分工合作方案。还有……”女秘书微微停顿了一下，“Steve Rogers先生的个人以及家庭资料。”  
钢笔在Bucky指尖转了一圈，停了下来。他抬眼看了看女秘书，吸了口气，手指在桌面上点了点。  
“放这儿吧，你可以出去了。”  
“还有Tony Stark先生的来电，邀请您今晚一同去T健身房健身。”  
“健身？他为什么没有直接问我？”  
“他说您的电话打不通。”  
Bucky点点头，思考片刻，他问：“今天还有什么安排吗？”  
“中午十二点开始有两场会议需要您参加，四点三十要与从德国来的建筑师Erik Lehnsherr先生谈关于子公司写字楼的建材与地基等问题。”  
“OK。那你告诉Tony让他今晚八点在S健身房等我。”  
“可是您并没有S健身房的会员卡。”  
Bucky没说话，只是眯起眼看着女秘书，手指有节奏地敲着桌面。  
女秘书低下头，把手里的传真文件放到桌上，说：“我明白了，我这就去帮您办会员卡。”  
“等会。再去花店里订几束红玫瑰给Steve送过去。”  
“是。”  
——————  
“怎么突然想到来S健身房？你以前不是说这里的器材练起来不顺手吗？”  
“这里离我家近一点，回家方便。”  
“Steve家是你家？”  
“………………怎么，我男朋友家不能算我家？”  
“行，你说了算。”Tony好笑地点头，“我还以为是你不想让Steve误会你又去T健身房嫖。”  
“你话太多了。”  
“是你话太少了。操，我这辈子都不会再做平板支撑了。”Tony用力撑起身体，大口喘着气，盘腿坐在了地上。  
“你再不做这个，啤酒肚就出来了。”  
“想太多。”Tony嗤笑一声，又看看Bucky，不远处的落地玻璃映出他做了一个插入的手势，“所以你们真的睡了？很厉害啊Bucky。”  
“当然。我说过我会和他上床的。”Bucky得意地朝Tony挑了挑眉。  
Tony不以为意地笑笑，“他怎么样？据我所知他之前可是处男，你不会把他操晕过去了吧？”  
“…………………………我没操他。”  
Tony眨了眨眼，好几秒钟以后才反应过来，“我操——真的假的，你不是发誓绝对不做被当成女人使的娘炮？”  
“我不觉得自己当了一次零就是娘炮。”Bucky也坐了起来，揉了揉大腿上的肌肉，“两个大男人做爱，总有一个要当零的。事实上只要做起来舒服，谁当零不都一样。”  
“你现在学会双重标准了？你以前可不是这么说的。”  
“和Steve睡确实蛮舒服的，我也确实不觉得自己娘，这并没有什么冲突。而且你得知道，一直当TOP也不能说明什么，能屈能伸才是真男人。”Bucky的话中竟真的带着一种意气风发的感觉。  
“你倒是很能说会道。”Tony从鼻子里哼了两声，“那你是真的打算和他结婚么？按他的性格，如果不是笃定了你们一定会在一起，一定不会和你睡的，他不会为了你打破原则到这个地步。”  
Bucky犹疑了一会，说：“我还没想到那种事。现在这样就挺好的。”  
“如果没那个打算的话，你那时候就不该和他上床。你现在这样，就等于是在玩弄他的感情。”  
“……”  
“你以前和他在一起是想和他上床，难道现在和他在一起只是为了和他继续上床？”  
Bucky没有回答，他下意识舔了舔嘴唇，两手小幅度比划起来，“但是我对Steve也不是你说的那种喜欢……”话还没说完，他忽然在不远处的落地玻璃里看到了站在他身后的人。  
Bucky整个人僵住了，Tony随即也注意到了那人。  
“Steve？”Tony笑得有点难看，“你什么时候来的？”  
Steve没有回答，只是看着落地玻璃里Bucky的脸。距离与灯光让他的脸不是那么清晰，然而Steve能看到Bucky眼中闪过的惊慌。  
他没有说话，只是转身离开了。  
Bucky微张着嘴，看着落地窗里的Steve走出健身房的门口，直到Tony用胳膊肘捅了他两下他才回过神来。  
他火急火燎地披了件羽绒外套跑出去，追到地下车库才看见Steve快步往前走的背影。似乎是听到了Bucky的脚步声，Steve越走越快，而Bucky已经直接冲了上去，抓住了Steve想要拉开车门的手臂。  
Bucky微微喘着气，Steve脸上没什么表情，只抬眼看了他一眼。  
Bucky觉得浑身都有些冷。  
“……Steve……”  
Steve沉默了许久，才缓缓说道：“放手。”  
声音不大，却隐隐渗透着即将爆发的张力。  
而Bucky咬了咬牙，依旧死死抓住Steve的手臂。Steve凝视他片刻，用力掰开了他的手，拉开了车门。  
他坐进车里，啪嗒一下锁上车门，车子扬长而去。  
后视镜里的Bucky站在原地，转了个弯便不见了踪影。Steve两手抓紧了方向盘，在油门即将踩到尽头时猛然踩下了刹车。  
整个人前冲差点撞上方向盘，他大口吸着气，脑袋靠在了方向盘上。  
————  
Bucky站在原地愣了许久，最后给Tony打了个电话告别便直接开车回了家。  
站在家门前，Bucky握着手里的钥匙，犹豫了很久才打开了门。  
家里一片漆黑，大理石地面反射着清冷的月光。  
没有人在期待他回来。  
他深深吸了口气，往家里走进两步，小心翼翼地喊了几声“Steve”，没有人回答他。  
就连吞咽唾液也变得困难，他伸手摸黑摸到电灯开关，手却忽然被人盖住，整个人被猛地压在墙上，温热的呼吸一下下吐在他的脸上。他一下子绷紧了身体，抬起膝盖就想踹向那人，而那人侧身一闪，借力轻巧地挤进了Bucky的双腿间，一只手重重锤在他耳边的墙上。  
“Steve……”  
Steve没有说话，黑暗中他的沉默有一种隐忍的重量，压得Bucky无法呼吸。  
他希望Steve质问他这是否只是自己陪他玩的一场恋爱游戏，或者问他是不是从来没有真心喜欢过他。  
他早在回来的路上想好了千千万万种圆场的说法，然而Steve只是一直默然地看着他，黑暗中他的目光涌起了一股莫名的力度，将Bucky牢牢钉死在墙上，大脑也完全放空。  
对方缓缓靠近他，气息扫过他的鼻翼，带起一阵微痒的感觉。Steve略微侧过头，Bucky几乎以为他的吻会落下来。  
然而他什么动作都没有。不知过了多久，Steve才轻声问：“你想要解释什么吗。”  
他的声音很平静，甚至带着一些漠然，然而Bucky知道，Steve在期待着他的回答。  
他的心狠狠揪痛起来，然而他却只舔了舔嘴唇，一点点移开了视线。  
每次Steve那样望着他时，他都无法说出半点违心的话。  
Steve清楚他的软肋，他知道怎样能让他无法撒谎。  
而有些问题的答案，连他自己也还不是那么清楚。  
他只能选择避而不答。  
他不是不知道Steve对他的感情，他只是选择避而不见。所以他终究还是伤害了Steve，尽管他从来都不想。  
Steve渐渐松开手，放开了他，往后退了两步。  
“我们分手吧。”


	10. Chapter 10

10  
“两杯啤酒。”  
PUB里的人不多，小型电视机上播放着拳击大赛，Natasha朝酒保晃了晃手指，酒保便将两杯啤酒端了上来。  
“我不喝啤酒。”Bucky小声反驳着在吧台前坐了下来。  
“我请客。”  
Bucky看了看Natasha，还是拿起杯子抿了一口。气泡在嘴里扩散开，生出一种舒爽酣畅的感觉。  
“说吧，这个时候找我有什么事。”  
“……我没事就不能找你吗。”  
Natasha挑眉，拿过吧台上的电视遥控器，把电视切换到正在直播走秀的频道，接着朝屏幕上金发碧眼的清秀男子扬了扬下巴，“看，你最近喜欢的类型。”  
“……”  
“不对，这个人的胸肌还不够大。”  
“……”  
Natasha把视线转回来，一只手撑着脑袋喝了一口啤酒，酒红色的及肩短发甩动垂落在手臂边。  
“看来是关于Steve了。”  
Bucky的神色微变，舔了舔嘴唇，嗯了一声。  
“你们发生什么了。”  
“……分手了。”  
“什么时候的事？”  
“……四天前。就是我说我们吵架那天。”  
“那正好，反正你也不喜欢这种受束缚的关系。而且这世界上又不是只有他一个人能把你睡服帖的。”  
“……”  
Natasha怔了怔，然后皱起了眉头。她嫌弃地用手拈了拈Bucky衣服上的褶皱，“别告诉我，你真的又去嫖了。”  
“……………………对。”  
“……”  
“但是我……硬不起来。”  
“…………”  
“……而且已经三个人了，帮我吹箫都不行。”  
“嘿，帅哥，这边结账。”  
“等等Nat，我是真的需要一点建议。”  
Natasha翻了个白眼，把举起的手放了下来。  
“我想可能……我可能真的非Steve不可了。”  
“只是你的下半身非他不可而已。”  
“他不接我的电话，还把我以前送给他的花和凯迪拉克退回来了。我去SS找他，他根本不见我……我很不好受，所以才想去找几个MB分散注意力……  
“……结果更加变得一团乱了。”  
Natasha看着他，叹了口气，“那你想怎样？”  
“……我想，我爱上他了。”说着，Bucky看着玻璃杯中的啤酒，一口饮尽。  
“你确定你知道什么叫爱上他了？”  
“我知道。因为这种感觉……我从来没有过。”  
“好吧，那你想怎么做？”  
“我要把他追回来。”  
“那我告诉你，第一，如果你是真的想问我的意见，就不要先去嫖再来找我。第二，如果你真的爱Steve，就不应该再去嫖。知道Steve为什么不见你吗？”  
“因为我和Tony说的那些话吧。”  
“因为他知道你去嫖了。你找MB一向很开放，只要稍微注意一下就能看到。但是他可不知道你到底有没有嫖成功。”  
“……”Bucky一时说不出话来，但Natasha能看出来，他是真的在后悔自己干的蠢事。  
“你看，你甚至还不如我了解他。你总是只在意书面上的信息，却从来没用心去了解过Steve。”Natasha看着酒保在她的酒杯里放入新的冰块，重新蓄满琥珀色的啤酒，白色的气泡几乎要溢出杯口，“你以前的情商可没这么低。”  
Bucky两手撑着额头，声音低下去：“……我觉得，遇上他，我可能真的变回了十六岁小孩……”  
“老天。”Natasha再次无可奈何地翻了个白眼，从口袋里拿出手机，在输入框里输入几个单词，摆到Bucky面前。  
是Natasha的家族名下的一家俱乐部，主要作为马场经营。  
“前段时间我们公司和SS集团谈了一桩生意，本来明天应该是我去和Steve谈的，看来只能下次再谈了。”  
“原来你们认识？”  
“这很重要么？别用这种眼神看我，我没在他面前说过你什么。”  
“……那你现在的意思是要我明天去？”  
“你不是让我帮你想办法吗，我的办法就是让你们两个自己想办法。”  
————  
第二天一早，Natasha被生拉硬拽到了Bucky家里，她一边打着呵欠一边走进了衣帽间。  
“不就是骑马吗，随便一套骑装就行了，谁会注意你啊。”  
“Steve。”  
“你平时不是有造型师吗，快把他找来。”  
“我平时的造型师是Steve。”Bucky把一套军绿色的骑装挡在自己身前，“这套怎么样。”  
“土。”  
“那这套？”  
“丑。”  
“这套？”  
“颜色太老气。”  
“……你想打架吗。”  
Natasha随意地笑了笑，在骑装里挑出了一套递给Bucky。  
“……这不符合你的美学吧。”  
“和你我的审美没关系。根据我的观察，这套符合Steve的审美。”  
————  
临近中午，Bucky提前来到了那家俱乐部。他一年前在这里买了一匹引进于法国的马代表对俱乐部开业的支持，除了曾经和Natasha一起来这里骑过一次以外就再也没有照顾过这匹马。  
Bucky换上骑装来到大厅里，马场的侍者告诉他Steve已经先到一步去骑马了。Bucky朝侍者点头一笑，默默记下Steve与客户会面时习惯早到十五分钟。  
来到户外，眼前是一片宽阔的绿野。温暖的阳光铺洒下来，空气中混杂着泥土与青草的气味。  
然而Bucky却没有享受的兴致，Natasha说他们约好在马场的三号绿荫区等，他现在只想赶紧找到那个地方。  
他扯着缰绳，沿着路标缓慢前行着。这匹马很温驯，步履稳健，即使Bucky不太擅长骑马也依旧能够驾驭它。他很快找到三号绿荫区，那里种着几棵树，日光透过枝叶的缝隙照射下来，在草皮上投下影影绰绰的光斑。  
Steve躺在那一片树荫下，两手枕着脑袋闭目养神，他的马站在不远处的阳光下低头吃草。  
Bucky下了马，走向Steve。Steve侧耳听着来人的脚步声，动了动身子。  
“Barnes先生。”  
Bucky的脚步一顿，而Steve面色如常。  
“我认得你的脚步声。”  
————  
Bucky没说话，他走到Steve身边盘腿坐下，他的马自觉地走到了Steve的马身边，和它一起吃草。  
“Nat向你问好。”  
Steve似乎并不惊讶，只是用鼻音嗯了一下表示他在听。  
“……你好像知道我会来。”  
“昨天晚上Natasha告诉我今天会有贵客。”  
“你对我不需要这么生疏。”  
“我们只有生意上的往来，还是分清关系比较好。”  
“即使是普通朋友，他们也会叫我Bucky。”  
“……”  
Bucky看着Steve，他的表情很平静，仿佛他们之间从来都没发生过什么。沉吟了一会儿，他吸了口气，轻声说：“我那天和Tony说的话只是开玩笑。”  
Steve睁开眼，湛蓝的眼睛里毫无笑意：“你听过‘狼来了’的故事么？”  
Bucky张了张嘴，没说出话来。  
两人的气氛尴尬起来，Bucky曾经以为他和Steve之间可以无话不谈，即使做不了恋人也可以做很好的朋友，但事实证明——不可能。  
即使Steve愿意和他做朋友，他也不会仅仅满足于这种关系，更何况Steve已经用行动告诉他，他也不会满足于两人之间的朋友关系。  
Bucky又有些兴奋起来，这说明Steve是爱着他的。  
快说点儿什么转移话题，你平时不是能说会道的吗。Bucky一边掐着自己的大腿一边在心里催促自己。  
“等会一起吃晚饭吗？”  
Steve注视着他，过了一会儿，他坐起身来：“我今晚还有约。”  
眼看着Steve就要站起身，Bucky急忙抓住了他的手臂，语速也变得急促：“我和Tony说的话大多数是真的。”  
“是不是真的，和我有什么关系。”  
“……我那时候只是，还不确定自己想要什么。”Bucky抓住Steve的力道不自觉地加大，“我一开始确实是只想和你上床，那时候也因为想在Tony面前挣回面子，所以才会和你在一起。”  
Steve瞥他一眼，“所以？”  
“我很喜欢和你在一起时的感觉，你让我很心动。”  
Steve的表情明显震了震，浑身的低气压也仿佛变淡了不少。  
“如果我真的只是想和你做爱，我不可能只和你做那一次。而且世界上能和我做爱的也不止你一个人。”  
Steve又怔了怔，接着笑了一下，站了起来，声音重新冷了下来：“那你去找他们吧。”  
“我不是这个意思！”Bucky也跟着站起来，死死抓住Steve的手臂，“我之后没有再和你之外的人上过床。我前两天去找的那些人，我根本没有和他们做爱。不是你的话，我硬不起来。”  
“归根结底，你只是想和我上床而已。”  
“我说了不是！如果我不是真的喜欢你，我不会和你说这些！”  
Steve连看也没看他，直接甩开了他的手，朝他的马吹了一声口哨。  
马很快应声而来，Steve踩上马镫跨上去，自上而下看着Bucky。  
“说了这么多，你还是没有回答我，你有没有听过‘狼来了’的故事？”


	11. Chapter 11

11

Bucky坐在Natasha的办公室里，Natasha给Bucky砌好茶，放到他面前，两腿交叠坐到沙发上。

“我怀疑你的脑袋被猪拱了。”

“……操，你就别嘲笑我了。”

“你说什么不好，非提上||床的事情。”

“……………………”

“你以前到底是怎么和你那些小男朋友们和好的？”

“……做||爱。”

“那你去找他们吧。”

“你能不能不要和Steve说一样的话。”

“Bucky，不是我不帮你，而是帮不了。你之前做的事对Steve来说伤害真的很大。再说，感情是你们两个人的事，我插不了手，只能你们自己解决。”

Bucky吸了口气，抬手揉了揉鼻梁，“昨天他的态度像是不会再和我和好了，我现在也很迷茫。”

“什么时候你也需要我来教你谈恋爱了。”

“以前都不够认真，难得认真一次，我还真有点……应付不来……我一看见Steve就感觉大脑当机了。”

“好吧，我看这也是好事，省得你老是不安定。”

Bucky笑得有点勉强。

“说回正题，我想他现在也许不会相信你口头上的承诺，所以你就只能用行动做给他看了。”

“行动？”

“没错。这件事我真的帮不了你，不过你平常也比较注意细节，我想你应该知道怎么做能打动Steve吧，Barnes少爷？”

————

当天下午，Sam拿着一束红色康乃馨走进了总经理办公室。

“总经理，这是James Barnes先生送过来的花。”

Steve从一堆文件中抬起头，目光有些犹疑。

“这次不是红玫瑰，是红色康乃馨。”

“给我。”Steve看了看Sam手里那束花，放下手中的钢笔，朝Sam伸出手，对方两步走上前把花递给了Steve。

“队长，你……”

“你是想问Bucky的事吗？”

“嗯。你不打算和他和好了吗？”

Steve莞尔一笑：“我原本是下定决心不和他和好的。”

“你的意思是你现在改变主意了？”

“嗯。不过……也不能让他这么快就和他讲和。”Steve扯起唇角，“总不能事事都顺着他。”

“哈哈，也是。但是你为什么突然改变想法了？”

“Sam，你知道红色康乃馨的花语是什么吗？”

“我的心为你而痛？”

“这只是其中一个，它还有另一个花语。”Steve看着怀中的花束，凑上去嗅了嗅，目光溢满了柔情，“你不知道我爱你。”

————

几天后，Steve来到华盛顿参加与CE集团联合承办的慈善晚会，宣布SS集团与CE集团的合作关系。

Steve提前了几个小时到达会场，工作人员还在布置宴厅与准备酒水，Bucky站在宴厅中央督促着他们。看到Steve走进来，Bucky主动迎了上来。

Steve朝Bucky彬彬有礼地点头，看到Bucky明显有点受伤的眼神。

“一切顺利吗？”

Bucky点点头，随即又笑起来，像是刚刚一闪而逝的神情从没出现过。

“来看看吗？这里的气球摆放有点疑问。”

Steve颔首，跟随Bucky走了过去。

他们像朋友一样聊了一些日常的琐碎事情，Natasha家的猫又把Bucky的小腿挠伤了，Tony好像被他的管家吃死了……Bucky决定结婚了。

Steve听到这句话时瞬间抬眼看向了Bucky，Bucky笑得绅士而内敛，与他平时的张扬不羁截然不同，不等Steve问些什么，他已经拍了拍Steve的肩膀。

“伙计，别愣着，晚宴要开始了。”

Bucky从角落里走向明处，随手在侍应生的托盘里拿起一杯香槟，不时向进场的来宾举杯问好。Steve自然也应对如流，然而尽管与慈善家们交谈自如，他的视线却总是飘向Bucky。

而对方的视线却是一刻不停地黏着自己。

Steve的手心热了起来。

官方的环节结束，Steve从台上走下来，两个身材高挑的男女走上了台。

主持人的声音响起：“女士们先生们，现在让我们一起来欣赏一曲天鹅湖。”

优美而热情的音乐响起，Steve走到暗处，Bucky迎了上来，自然地牵起他的一只手，在手背上落下了一个吻。

“愿意和我跳支舞吗？”

“这里不适合跳舞。”

“是不适合跳舞，还是不想和我一起跳舞？”Bucky依然保持着微笑，“你再犹豫下去，音乐就要结束了。”

Steve神色一动，搭上了Bucky伸出来的手。

他确实不擅长跳舞，所以他们依旧没有什么舞步，只是在随意地摇摆。没有人注意到他们，Bucky的一只手穿过Steve的指缝，与他十指相扣，另一只手搂住他的腰。

Steve没有甩开Bucky的手，也没有握住它。

两个人之间没有语言，然而对方的眼角眉梢，一颦一笑却在这样的时刻变得无比清晰起来。

Bucky控制着两人的方向，有意无意地扰乱着Steve的脚步。Steve小心翼翼地不去踩到Bucky，却还是在音乐即将结束时踩到了Bucky的右脚。

他正要道歉，Bucky已经靠过来，呼吸吐在鬓角。他伏在他的耳边，轻声说：“我说过我不介意你踩到我的舞鞋。”

“……你上次就很介意。”

“以后再也不会了。”

Steve呼吸一窒，视线对上Bucky灰绿色的眼眸。

他忽然想，他愿意为这一刻去死。

————

Steve住的酒店就是晚宴举办的酒店，在宴会结束后他便上楼回了房间。

当他洗完澡时，门铃声响了起来。他把浴巾围在脖子上，走到门边看了看猫眼。

是Bucky。

Steve打开了门。

“你也住在这一层吗。”Steve问。

“我不住这儿。我在华盛顿有一套别墅。”想了想，Bucky补充道，“是我父亲留给我的。”停顿了一会儿，他伸出手指了指房间，笑了一下，“不请我进去喝杯茶吗？”

Steve看着他，侧身让开了一条道。

Bucky在沙发上坐下来，舔了舔嘴唇。

Steve知道他有点紧张。

“……我今晚…我不是说我决定要结婚了吗。”

“……嗯。”

“你不问问我对象是谁吗？”

Steve轻笑一下，“如果你想说的话自然会告诉我的。”

“你想知道我才想说。”Bucky挑了挑眉。

“……是男人还是女人？”

“如果我说是女人呢？”

Steve的表情霎时僵硬了起来，内心的不安随之涌动起来，寒冷一直蔓延到脚尖。

“给你看看我亲自挑的婚戒。”Bucky笑着从西装的口袋里拿出一个婚戒礼盒，慢慢打开，表情也变得有些得意，“怎么样，好看吧。”

“………………嗯。”

Bucky注视着Steve的表情，吸了口气才说：“我原本是不喜欢被婚姻这种东西束缚的，不过为了让我爱的人开心，所以……如果某个反对婚前性行为的家伙点头的话，我的对象就是男人，不然就只能是女人了。”

“…………………………”

Steve感觉自己的思维受到了极大的冲击，然而还没消化完前一句话，后一句话就已经接踵而至。他眨了眨眼，神色来不及变化，然而内心却已经翻江倒海。

而此时的Bucky却已经因为长时间得不到回答而耷拉下了肩膀。

他舔了舔嘴唇，强忍住涌上眼眶的疼痛，站了起来。

“我知道你的回答了。很抱歉打扰了，我先回去了。”

 

关上房间门时Bucky做了好几次深呼吸，才开始往前走去。他从口袋里摸出手机，拨通了Natasha的电话，她似乎正在办公室加班，接通电话时还能听到电话另一头敲打键盘的声音。

“什么事？我正忙着呢。”

“…………Steve拒绝了我。”

“……什么？”

“………………Nat……”

“Bucky，你现在在哪里？”

背后响起了巨大的撞门声，而Bucky却无心顾及。强烈的失落感侵蚀着他的内心，他走的很慢，用力瞪大眼睛不让眼睛过度湿润。

“…我准备回家。”

有人快步走过来，手臂忽然被一股不容抗拒的力量捉住，逼迫他转过身去，力道之大几乎让手机也从手里甩飞出去。Bucky正要发作，却在抬眼的一瞬间猛地愕住了。

接着，Steve的吻铺天盖地地落了下来。


	12. Chapter 12

12  
Bucky几乎有一种错觉，他是被Steve拽进房间里的。  
一进门他们就迫不及待地脱下了对方的衣服，房间里的暖气很足，甚至要更热，Bucky觉得自己的身体发热得都要出汗了。Steve把他按在墙上，他们互相抱着对方的脸，嘴唇粗鲁地撞在一起，唾液在嘴唇之间交换，来不及咽下的在唇角溢出来。  
他们已经一周多都没有像现在这样腻在一起，现在就像要把这一周的份都补足一样，毫无吻技可言，只有纯粹而不加掩饰的渴求。他们狂乱地吮吸着对方的唇瓣，潮热的舌头胡乱撞击着，感受着对方此刻柔软得无以复加的嘴唇。  
Bucky感到Steve的一只手渐渐向下移去，摊向他的臀部和后背，不时揉捏着。Steve的手掌很热，带着一点潮，Bucky不确定那是激动还是别的什么。他的手掌一路往上抚摸着他的背脊，按压着脊椎骨，用力得几乎要将Bucky的骨头捏碎，而这样的动作也让他们的身体更加紧贴在一起。  
“天，Steve……”在双唇分离的片刻，Bucky剧烈地呼吸起来。  
“……”Steve没说话，只是低下头，开始吮咬Bucky的脖颈和锁骨，另一只手来到胸前揉捏着他的乳粒。细微的电击般的快感传遍全身，他听到Steve问：“他们摸了你哪里？”  
Bucky咬了咬嘴唇，没有反应过来：“谁？”  
像是惩罚一样，Steve的牙齿戳刺着皮肤，Bucky忍不住轻哼了一声。  
“你找的那些人。”  
Bucky一怔，锁骨处传来一阵刺痛，他“嘶”了一声，知道自己那儿一定被种草莓了。他的手穿过Steve的金发，轻抚着，忽然觉得很无奈：“你这个醋坛子……”  
又是一次啃咬，Bucky惊呼出声。  
“嘿……”  
“你是希望我舔遍你的全身吗？”  
Bucky对上Steve的视线，那双眼睛里流转的感情比他想象中更深邃更复杂，但他知道，当那些感情糅杂在一起时，便成为了Steve对他的爱。  
不知是什么驱使他笑了起来，他点了点头，轻声说：“好啊。”  
————  
Bucky仰躺在床上，Steve的舌尖从他的胸口一直流连到腹部，在肚脐眼的位置打着转，Bucky闭着眼睛，紧咬着嘴唇，却还是止不住身体深处一阵阵的搔痒与颤栗。  
“Steve……”Bucky有些迷糊地叫着Steve的名字，这似乎让Steve有些动容，他终于有了新的动作，湿润的舌头扫过耻毛，直接含住了Bucky早已起了反应的阴茎。  
Bucky的喉间发出了舒适的喟叹，手指陷入Steve的发间。Steve的舌头在他的顶端打着旋，把前端渗出的前液都尽数舔去。他尽量将他的阴茎吞得更深，但Bucky能看出他也是第一次做这种事，他的尺寸不小，光是不让牙齿碰到茎身就已经花光了他全部的力气。  
尽管动作并不熟练，但Steve口腔内的高热还是让Bucky兴奋难耐。他动了动身子，Steve的牙齿便不小心磕到了他的肉茎，这样的疼痛竟然让他的阴茎更加胀大了一圈。  
Steve有些艰难地吞吐着Bucky的阴茎，努力地活动着舌头。Bucky闭着眼微仰着头，脑袋陷进枕头里，因为知道那个人是Steve，所以即使没有MB给他做得那么到位，他也比任何时候都要感到舒服。  
“……。够了Steve……”  
Steve抬眼看他，没想到他竟然爽得眼眶都变湿了，一下子也不想放过他，继续埋头专心地吮吸起了他的阴茎。  
“不行……让我抽出来……Steve……！！”  
Bucky没忍住，脑子一放空，射在了Steve嘴里。Steve这才放开他，Bucky听见咕噜一声，Steve的喉结动了动，把他的东西全都吞了下去。  
Bucky的脸颊瞬间烫了起来，他抬起手用手背盖住眼睛，推了推Steve。而Steve只是用手指擦了擦唇角，笑了一下，说：“没有你想象的那么难喝，Buck。”  
听到Steve对他的称呼，他忽然有些恍惚起来——他似乎已经很久很久没有听到过Steve这样叫他了。  
他很怀念这样的称呼，还有对方那样喊他时的语气。  
Bucky轻微喘着气，说出的话也显得无力：“……闭嘴。”  
“那你转过来。”  
“干什么？”  
“不是要舔遍全身吗？”  
Bucky一下子明白了Steve的话，还没来得及反驳，整个人就被Steve翻了过来。  
“别——Steve……别舔那里！啊……”  
他还没说完，臀部就被Steve的双手抬高，整个人变成了跪趴在床上的姿势。Steve垂下身体，吻住了那个即将为他打开的地方，舌头戳进那个猛然缩紧的肉洞里。  
“快停下……嗯…”  
Bucky呻吟出声，阴茎也再次有了反应。Steve的舌头在后穴旋转着插刺进去，一个舔吻就让他的呼吸骤然拉长。他难耐地扭了扭腰，却只让Steve的舌头更深入一分。  
与手指的触感不同，温热柔软的舌头在轻翕的穴口处肆虐。Bucky感到那个隐秘的地方已经被完全舔湿了，Steve的手指还一直揉捏捣弄着他鼓肿的囊袋，他根本无法阻止呜咽和呻吟从口中溢出。硬起来的阴茎在被子上摩擦，龟头渗出的透明液体沾湿了被单。  
“他们也会像这样舔你这里吗？”冷不防地，Steve忽然问。  
“操，你开什么玩笑，我是TOP好不好！唔……你不要一直舔……”  
Bucky的大腿颤抖着，他本能地想要往前移动好逃避Steve的舔弄，然而Steve狠狠抓着他的大腿把他扯了回来，几道红痕立刻清晰地印在了白皙的皮肤上。他更用力掰开Bucky的臀瓣，让那个被他吻得湿漉漉的地方张开得更多，然后用舌尖极快地刺入那个紧闭的地方。  
“Ste……ve……”  
就在Bucky觉得自己快虚脱时，Steve终于放开了他。他拿过一早放在身边的那盒固态润滑膏，勾了一个指头的膏体就抵上那个已经被他舔弄得湿润柔软的后穴，Bucky几乎是马上就惊呼出声。他旋转着手指进去一个指节，有了先前的润滑和润滑剂的加持，手指很轻易便挤了进去。Bucky依旧轻哼着，似乎说不出话来，Steve也没有停下来，直接抽出手指，又抹了一些润滑膏，两根手指一起送了进去。  
润滑膏在Bucky的体温下迅速化开，微凉的感觉让后穴一阵紧缩，Steve尽力分开自己的两个手指，在紧致的内壁里扩张着。而当他的手指抽出一些再插进去时，Bucky用力绞紧了他的手指，甚至连从那里抽离一点儿都很难做到。  
“放松，Buck。”  
Bucky略微回头，眼角都红了一片，“你轻点儿插，Steve……有点儿疼……”  
“那我停下来好了。”  
“……不……”Bucky咬了咬牙，“……那你让我转过来吧。”  
“要做什么？”  
“……看着你我会好受点儿。”  
Steve没作声，默默把手指抽出来，发出了细微的声响，Bucky慢慢地翻了个身。他的脸颊很烫，有些不自然地看了Steve一眼，发现他前额的发丝已经有些湿了。  
“你很紧张吗？”Bucky问。  
“……不是要看着我吗，那就好好看着，别走神。”  
“我也想看你不戴套的样子。”  
“……”  
Steve犹豫片刻，把Bucky的双腿按向他的身体，一手扶着自己的阴茎，另一手尽量拨开Bucky的大腿，龟头抵上了肉洞。  
“等等。”Bucky忽然手忙脚乱地推了推Steve，似乎想要起身，视线在房间内搜寻着，最后定格在了自己匆忙脱掉的西装上。  
Steve随着他的视线望去，像是明白了什么，身子往前探去，在床头柜上拿过一个婚戒礼盒。  
“你在找这个吗？”  
Bucky的眼睛睁大，“怎么会在你这里？”  
“我刚刚顺手从你西装口袋里拿的，不是要给我吗。”  
“……你怎么知道是给你的，你又没点头。”  
Steve挑眉，“我不同意的话，现在会和你一起睡在这张床上？”  
Bucky不回答，只径自打开礼盒，把戒指拿出来咬进嘴里，然后抓着Steve左手的无名指，将咬住的戒指穿了进去。  
他专心致志地舔吻着对方手上的钻戒和被困在其中的无名指，像是在对待一个无比珍惜的人。最后，他满意地笑起来，“戴着它，你就是我的人了。你别想逃。”  
Steve眉梢一动，腰忽然一挺就直接将阴茎送了进去。  
“即使这样，我们现在还是属于婚前性行为。”  
“……！！！Steve……你轻点……慢一点……嗯啊……！”  
Bucky的身体立刻绷紧了，Steve仍然保有一丝理智没有一冲到底，而是缓慢地进入，仿佛要将自己的形状也刻在他的身体里似的。顶端撑开扩肌，内壁一张一合地艰难地承受着Steve的性器。他尽量配合着Steve，嘴里不自觉地一次又一次喊着Steve的名字，努力抬高自己的腰，两腿也勾住Steve的腰，好让他与自己更加贴紧一些。不知道是情欲或是别的什么，Steve的脸上似乎也浮现起了些微红晕，Bucky抬手想要触碰Steve的脸，对方却忽然将自己全都捅了进去。  
Bucky急急吸了一口气，刚抬起的手僵在半空中。等到两个人都长呼一口气，Bucky才伸手搂住Steve的脖子，嘴唇凑过去想吻他，Steve却扭过脑袋躲开了。  
“我刚才……”  
“那是我自己的东西，你在介意什么。”  
Bucky用力将Steve拉向自己，含住了他的嘴唇。舌尖舔开Steve的唇瓣，对方嘴里的腥涩味一下子涌进了自己的嘴里，但他此刻也管不了那么多，只想吻着身上这个人，一直到很久很久以后。  
Steve慢慢回应起来，下身也开始小幅度抽插起来。Bucky在这样节奏的律动下轻声哼哼起来，声音漏出来一些，又被Steve的吻堵回去。  
在穴道渐渐适应Steve的尺寸后，他的速度快了起来。为了进得更深，Steve整个人跪坐起来，两手勾起Bucky的大腿，臀部和腰被带动着直直往上抬，饱满的肌肉弯曲成一道漂亮的曲线。身体瞬间产生了一种悬空感，Bucky有些惊慌地睁大眼睛，小腿本能地夹紧了Steve的腰。Steve抽出阴茎，又重重地捅进去。  
体内某一个点被重重擦过，而后肠道被死死堵紧。这样的体位让Steve插入得很深，Bucky甚至有一种被对方顶到了喉咙的感觉，喉头发出一声窒息般的呜鸣，眼睛也紧紧的闭了起来，接吻时来不及咽下的唾液也顺着唇角溢出来。而Steve却不放过他，轻轻拍了他一巴掌，让Bucky的身体猛地震了震。  
“要看着我的是你，要接吻的也是你，到现在你还想反悔吗？”  
“我不是……唔嗯……”  
还没说完，Steve的吻又落下来，他几乎要喘不过气来，只能紧紧搂住Steve的脖子。Steve不停变换着角度吻他，更用力索取他的身体，那个突起的小点被擦过时他就像被抛向云端又落入柔软的网中再弹起，如此往复，无法逃脱。  
“……看着我，Buck。”  
接吻的间隙，Bucky听到Steve的声音。他睁开眼睛，对上了Steve湛蓝的眼睛。  
他希望时间可以停下。  
“你分心了，Buck。”  
Steve朝着那个最敏感的地方重重压过去，Bucky的眼眶瞬间就红了起来。对方的动作并不温柔，甚至可以说成是粗暴。律动的速度很快，他根本受不了这样的抽插，快感过电一般传向全身，手指和脚趾都已经蜷了起来，眼泪更是已经从眼眶里渗出来。  
他知道自己开始慢慢了解Steve——他对自己所做的事感到愤怒，所以才会用这样有些粗暴的方式来报复自己。  
然而Steve爱他，无法自控地爱他。  
有多用力操他，就有多爱他。  
两具光裸的身体在被子里来回耸动，Bucky觉得自己大概会成为第一个因为做爱中接吻而缺氧而死的人，Steve根本没打算放过他，偶尔稍微离开他的嘴唇，不过片刻就又紧紧黏过来。  
唾液不断沿着唇角滴落在枕头上，但Bucky想，没有什么再比这样的时刻更美妙了。  
他和他爱的人结合在一起，不论是心还是身体。  
Bucky颠簸着，他知道自己就快射了，忍不住缩紧了内壁。他听到Steve低哼一声，知道对方一定也快高潮了。  
“直接射在里面……Steve——我要你——”  
他听说做爱时的两人同时高潮会是一种极致的体验，就像此时，他感到身体一阵痉挛，眼前一片空白时，一股滚烫的热流射进了自己的身体里。身体无法容纳的精液被挤压出来，发出细微的噗噗声，然后沿着股缝流下来。  
Steve抱着Bucky瘫倒在床上，被子上全是精液的味道，身体上也黏黏腻腻的一团乱，然而两个人根本不觉得有什么不对劲的地方。  
Bucky的指尖抚过Steve额头上的细汗，对方那双深邃如同大海的眼睛正凝视着他。  
“我以为我要失去你了。”  
Steve只是看着他，然后凑上去，和他缠绵地接吻。  
与方才的激烈不同，他们只是互相含吻着对方早已红肿的嘴唇。没有什么特别的原因，他们只是不想离开彼此而已。  
嘴唇离开时，Bucky伏在Steve耳边说：“Steve，我爱你。”  
Steve神情一动，将脑袋埋进了Bucky的颈窝。  
他轻声回答：“我也爱你，Buck。”


	13. Chapter 13

13  
两周后，几个人坐在Xavier’s的店里。  
Natasha看着Bucky切开碟子上的布朗尼时无名指上特意显摆出来的钻戒，慢悠悠地嘬了一口马克杯里的咖啡。  
“你就没什么想问的？”Bucky问。  
Natasha瞥了Bucky一眼，最后决定给Bucky一个面子。  
“好吧，所以你们两个现在算是已经结婚了？”说着她还用两根手指左右指了指两个人。  
“对，前几天在挪威办的手续。”Bucky露出得意的笑容。  
“臭小子。”Natasha在桌子底下踢了他一脚，“到底叫我来做什么？”  
“上次和Steve说要把你介绍给他，我正在介绍。”Bucky用自己的肩膀碰了碰Steve的，“我之前说的‘她’。”  
Steve笑了笑，说：“我们认识。”  
“我知道。但是你们认识是你们的事，不妨碍我要把她介绍给你认识认识。”  
“其实这家伙只是想找个借口来让我看看你们的情侣钻戒。”Natasha无可奈何地说。  
Bucky嘿嘿笑了两声，右手忍不住摸到Steve的裤裆下，被对方用左手自然地挡开，顺道握住那只不安分的手，与他十指相扣。  
Natasha装作没看到的样子，用叉子叉起Bucky切好的一块布朗尼放到嘴里。  
“嘿，那是我的！”  
无视Bucky的抱怨，Natasha对Steve说：“Steve，这个人一个不顺意就会发疯，你多操他几次他就听话了，不用手下留情。”  
Steve把Bucky的手握紧一些，微笑着说：“我知道。”  
“我没发疯，Nat我告诉你，我们现在可都是先结婚再打炮的，我完全服从Rogers先生的意愿。”  
“这事不能你说了算，得Steve承认才行。”Natasha看向Steve。  
Steve知道Bucky说的是他们出国前一天晚上的床事，Bucky看看他，眼里竟有些期待。  
只是戴上婚戒而已，也能算是已经结婚了？  
他们的婚姻竟然是在Bucky为他戴上婚戒的那一刻开始的么？  
好吧。  
Steve低头失笑。  
“是的。”  
店长Charles Xavier端着马卡龙走过来放到桌上，声音惊喜又欢快：“Bucky，这是你丈夫？”  
“对。”Bucky朝Charles友好地点头微笑，“他叫Steve Rogers，叫他Steve就好。”  
“怪不得Steve常来我这里买你喜欢的蛋糕。”  
Steve被说得有些脸红，却也还是笑着：“你做的蛋糕很好吃，难怪Bucky会喜欢。”  
“谢谢你喜欢。”Charles把托盘抱在胸前，转头朝Natasha颔首微笑，“希望这些也会让你们喜欢。”  
“谢谢你，Charles。”Bucky说。  
“我可不敢接受你的感谢，我怕Steve会吃醋。”Charles朝Bucky挤挤眼睛，眼睛往他们交握在一起的手上飘，“你现在可是他私人所有的了，对吧？”  
后一句话是对Steve说的，Steve一怔，随即笑起来。  
“没错。”  
“哦，老天。”Natasha忍无可忍地翻了个白眼。  
————  
从Xavier’s出来，Natasha回了公司，Bucky和Steve漫步在纽约的街头。  
天气渐渐回暖，正午的阳光正好，路过的行人有说有笑。  
“Thor和Loki好像在一起了。”Bucky突然说。  
“你怎么知道？”  
“Loki上周和我视频的时候，我看见他身后的沙发上放着Thor常穿的那件博柏利。还有……跳蛋。”  
“……”  
“那两个人真是情趣啊。”Bucky干笑了两声。  
“……其实我看过GV。”  
“？？？”  
“那天晚上，如果我愿意，我也可以用我的领带绑住你，或者用别的什么来惩罚你。但是我不想那样，因为你不会愿意的，而且也不会觉得舒服。那样的话就不叫做爱，那是强奸。”  
“…………”Bucky震惊地看着Steve，完全想不到他会在大街上说出这些话。  
“你在马场的时候说，因为喜欢我，才对我说实话，所以我现在也对你说我真实的想法了。”Steve顿了顿，继续说，“你会……”  
因此改变对我的看法吗。  
Bucky停顿片刻，淡然地笑起来：“你都戴着我的戒指了，你说呢？”  
Steve笑起来，眼角的纹儿也浮了上来。  
“不过为了惩罚你这种过分的想法，下次要请我多吃一份栗子蛋糕。”  
“再多一份黑森林蛋糕也没问题。”  
“那再来一份抹茶黄桃蛋糕好了。”  
不知不觉，他们走到了一座简陋的教堂前。  
教堂很小，只能看出一些典型的哥特式风格。不算高的尖顶上屹立着一个十字架，金色的阳光在金属的表面上跳动，乳白色的墙体上简单地刻了几个浮雕。  
教堂前停了几只鸽子，见有游人靠近，便噗啦啦拍打着翅膀飞向天际。

我母亲信仰基督教。  
这对你或许来说很不可置信，但这是我母亲从小对我的教育。  
Bucky忽然想起Steve说过的话。

停驻片刻，Bucky拉着Steve走了进去。  
Steve没有阻止Bucky，跟着他走了进去。走上台阶，Bucky推开铜门，门栓发出喑哑的吱呀声。  
教堂里只有一两个人，深色的穹顶比站在外面看到的要高不少，显得整个空间比想象中空旷。日光透过彩色玻璃投射进来，落在一排排的木椅上，端庄而神圣。  
Steve忽然想起自己似乎许久没有来过教堂了，上一次跟着母亲去教堂还是十多年前，母亲独自进去做礼拜，他站在教堂外安静地等。  
他还记得自己那时候很喜欢喂那些常常徘徊在教堂外的白鸽。  
Bucky走到教堂尽头的那副棺木前，抬眼望着上方的十字架，凝视着被钉在上面的耶稣。日光错落在他的肩头，Steve忍不住眯起了眼睛。  
沉吟许久，Bucky在自己的胸前画了一个十字。  
Steve知道，这是Bucky对他——对自己所爱的人的尊重。

 

尾声  
不管到哪里，他们都保有约会的习惯。  
某个城市的傍晚，Steve站在一座老桥上，周围的人很少，沿河伫立着许多砖红色的建筑。  
Bucky偶尔会迟到，Steve抬手看了看腕表。  
正发呆时，耳边响起一个声音。  
“Rogers先生？”来人笑着朝他的侧脸探了探脑袋，灰绿色的眼睛眨了眨，确认无误后朝他伸出了手，“初次见面，幸会。”  
Steve无奈地笑起来，揽住对方的腰与他接吻。  
夕阳即将下山。  
此刻，他们心中只有彼此。

 

END.


End file.
